A Dove's Wings
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Zelda hates being a princess. She cannot do anything unless her father approves of it. So Link and her run away... far away. Their only aid is that from a suspicous swordsman. A tale of deception, romance, loyalty, and frienship.
1. Feathers of Affection

A/N: A new story by me, TheGoddessKnight. I'm taking a traditional plot and doing it my way. Oh, this is goings to be awesome.

Feathers of Affection

Zelda rested her blond head on her arm and stared blissfully out the open window. She sat at a customary school desk as her boring tutor was lecturing her. She enjoyed the soft zephyr that blew into her face. The blue sky was crystal clear with no worries of an afternoon shower like spring always had. Her cerulean eyes wandered around the skies and caught the image of two larks flying with each other in the gentle breeze. Zelda smiled and looked downwards to the training grounds for the soldiers. The best of the Hylian army, and all of them were preoccupied by some sort of training. Some sparred with one another, others trained their eye at archery and others were undergoing their strict, personal exercises.

But one golden haired strudel caught her attention since she first started to notice men. His golden tresses escaped the green cap he always wore. The same cap that he wore since he was a lad. All the stitches proved that fact. Zelda laughed that, even though she couldn't see it from where she was, there was a pink stitch on his cap. Zelda and him rode their horses one day, through the forest close to the castle, and he lost his hat. They found it on a tree branch with a new hole in it. The princess took that opportunity to mend his cap for him, as an act of friendship.

Now she was a little older and so was he. Zelda couldn't bear to tell him her real feelings. It wouldn't do any good for them; she was supposed to wed a prince, not him. Zelda cursed her royal blood and watched as he picked up a bow from the rack and readied an arrow. With the innate archer in him, he hit the bull's eye once. He took a few steps back and fired again. Another bull's eye. He continued until he couldn't move any farther back and replaced the bow with the other armaments.

"Link's always been the first-class warrior," Zelda muttered to herself. "It's such a shame about his father."

Link was orphaned as a child. His mother died during childbirth and his father died soon after. Wars plagued Hyrule during the time when Link was born and his father was a very skilled fighter. Lieutenant of the King's army, he managed to win almost all of his battles. A brilliant tactician, expert swordsman, accurate bowman, and bomb specialist, it seemed his son had inherited all of that and more. Zelda's father knew what prowess the young boy had and made sure he had a place to stay within the castle. Link grew up close the princess and a friendship bonded them close. While Zelda often studied way of politics and how to be a lady, Link mastered the path of sword and shield.

"My dear princess," her tutor uttered. "Mind telling me what did I just say?"

Zelda searched her mind. All sessions dealt with one thing and Zelda took advantage of it. After taking a few moments to keep her tutor guessing, Zelda said, "That foreign affairs must be dealt with care."

Her tutor grunted. No matter how hard he tried, Zelda was always able to get anything he threw at her. Even the most ridiculous of subjects was nothing more than information ready to be soaked up. "That is correct. Now…"

Zelda looked out the window once again. Link was gone from the grounds. The princess wondered where he might have gone. Link was given much more freedom than her. Of course, she was a princess and had to be kept safe at all times, Zelda hated that she couldn't go into town or off to the ranch without thirty or so guards. Not even to visit her good friend Malon. But, if she was accompanied by Link, than her father had nothing to object and let her run off with him.

She looked back to her tutor and began to pay attention to him. After what seemed like hours to Zelda, the door to the room was knocked upon. Her tutor stopped his lecture and walked over to answer the door. Her knight stood at the door, clad in his green tunic. He smiled as he saw her sitting at the desk but quickly turned his attention to the tutor.

"Sir, his majesty request that the princess come to the main hall," Link said. "It is urgent matters."

"Very well," he answered. "Take her."

Link nodded. Zelda got up from her chair, smoothing out her pink satin dress as she did. Link admired how elegant the princess was. How she took her lady like steps while keeping her hand at her waist. Her porcelain skin and ruby lips contrasted each other but complimented her gorgeous face.

Zelda joined Link and together went down the hall. The castle was decorated with fine pieces of art from everywhere in Hyrule. Paintings of angels, statues of great warriors, marble vases of great quality. The two walked with each other in an awkward silence. Determined to end it, Zelda spoke first.

"So, Link, what is it that my father wants?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure princess. It most likely has to do with you choosing a suitor. As always," Link said, not turning to look at her. "I saw a new batch of them coming to the castle this morning. Your father seems intent on making sure you marry before you turn eighteen."

"I just want to marry somebody I love," Zelda said. She looked down at her hands, "That is what's most important. Even a wedding that's for the good of the country can lead somewhere horrible."

"I agree, princess," Link said.

"Link, how long have we known each other and you insist on calling me princess? I know you much better than that. What happened to Zelda?"

"Well, I was younger then," Link said. "I didn't understand my place." They came to the grand oak doors that led to the great hall. Inside Zelda's father awaited her on his throne. Link turned to face the princess before she made her way in, "Do you want me to go in with you Zelda?"

"Thank you," Zelda affirmed.

Link pushed open the door. He looked back to see Zelda waiting for him and together they walked inside. As predicted, Zelda's father sat on his throne. Jewels decorated his rings and rich silk clothed him. His golden crown shone brilliantly in the well-lit room. Before him were a group of young men, obviously princes seeking Zelda's hand.

"Ah, Zelda, good to see you didn't take too much time coming here," her father said. "I would like you to meet these royal friends. Maybe one of them could be a future husband?"

Zelda looked over to Link as he crossed his arms. She could tell he hated the idea of her marrying anyone of the princes.

"I would like you to get ready for dinner," the King said. "We would be honoring these guests if you put on you sapphire colored one you have."

"Of course, father," Zelda curtsied and quickly walked away.

"Make sure she does what she's asked, Link," the King requested.

"At once, your highness," Link bowed and left the hall. He quickly caught up to Zelda. He could tell that Zelda wasn't enthralled with the situation. "Are you going to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say Link. I hate being a princess!" Zelda said.

"This makes what? The 800th time you said you hated being one since I knew you? Zelda, I know you hate it but its what you are. No use in denying it," Link said. "How bad is it anyways?"

"Link," Zelda stopped and looked at him. Her azure eyes held back tears of frustration and sadness. It wasn't his fault but he was the only one there to feel her anger. "Its almost as bad as being a slave. I have to stay locked up in this castle. Waiting for a prince to take me away to another. I never have a word in anything. I'm nothing more than a symbol of a prince's conquest. I exist only to achieve peace and unity with another country, only to spit out heirs to the throne. I'm nothing more than an expensive whore!"

"Zelda," Link said softly. He noticed the tears that ran down her face, smudging her makeup. He wiped it away with his thumb and caressed her cheek, "You are no whore. You're a strong-minded woman. I'm sure that you will find the right person for you. Keep your hopes up."

"Link – why is it – no, you done enough," Zelda said. She touched his gloved hand with hers. She smiled, "Thanks you Link."

The two stood in that hallway for an extensive amount of time. Link, catching that time was flying past, quickly ushered Zelda into her room so she could get dressed. As the door closed in front of him, Link stood in front of her bedroom. He took a deep breath. He couldn't find the courage to tell Zelda how much he loved her. Link stared at the oak finish on the door and quickly removed himself from the area.

( . ) -----------\

The King sat at the head of the long dinner table. The place to the right of him was empty and Zelda's suitors took all other seats. There were plates of food covered with the silver dome that kept them warm. The King's patience was wearing thin. His precious daughter took her time and made them all suffer with the enticing smell of the cook's delicious dinner.

Zelda looked down at the staircase she stood in front of. She nervously played with her white-gloved hands. She was clothed in a lovely sapphire colored dress that matched the azure in her eyes. It had straps that tied behind her neck than showed off her adequate bust and fair skin.

"Something wrong Zelda?" Link asked, coming from behind her.

"I'm a little nervous, that's all," Zelda responded.

"Why, you look beautiful. Like always," Link said.

Zelda looked to him, "Could you escort me down there?"

Link looked down at his ragged tunic, "Are you sure?"

Zelda nodded her head, her golden strands of her swayed with her movements. Link always loved that. "Please Link, I would really appreciate it if you did."

"All right then," Link said. He held out his arm for her to grab, "Shall we?"

Zelda looped her arm with his and leaned against him, "Lets."

Link led Zelda down the marble staircase and rounded the corner to enter the dining hall. The King looked flabbergasted to see his darling daughter being guided by Link. He never held anything against Link and even treated him as a son but there was a line. A line Link was trudging near as he helped Zelda to her chair. They reached her seat and Link pulled out her chair. Zelda sat down and Link pushed her in.

"I'll see you around princess," Link said. He bowed in respect for the King, "You too my liege."

Link left the room and then the servant made their presence known. The uncovered the foods and started to serve the cuisine. The King looked over to Zelda.

"Do you have a explanation to why did Link escort you here? You are after all of royal blood," he said.

"I'm sorry, I was a little nervous," Zelda answered. "I asked Link to bring me down here. He's a sweet guy…"

"Indeed, but do remember that you are supposed to choose one of these fine young men to wed," the King repeated. "Best Prince Jess, his country hasn't been on the best terms with ours."

"Of course, father," Zelda said.

Later, Zelda lay on her bed, alone in her room. The full moon hung over the cloudless sky. Its lunar rays shone through the drapes in Zelda's room and gave it an out worldly ambiance. She wore her sleeping gown in bed and covered in her heavy comforter. Zelda stared up the ceiling and sighed. She wanted to forget her "royal duties" and for once be a regular person.

A tap was heard at her closed window. Zelda got up from her bed and cautiously crept to the portal into the night and drew the drapes. She looked down to see Link beaming at her from the ground. How lucky they both were that she wasn't in a higher room. She opened her windows and peeked out.

"Link, what are you doing? You haven't done this since you were a child," Zelda asked.

"Wondering if you were all right," Link responded. "I know that going to that thing was a nightmare for you. Look, how about tomorrow we go to the lake? Have a picnic and what not?"

Zelda sighed, "Sorry I cant. Father wants me to spend time with the suitors. Show off my proper upbringing."

"Oh, maybe I can make it less brutal?" Link asked.

"How?" the princess asked.

"I can tag along," Link said. "Say I'm your personal guard or something. Those guys wont know so who cares?"

"Thanks Link," Zelda said. "You do a lot for me."

"Well…" Link mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing Zelda," Link answered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Link, I'll see you tomorrow," Zelda said. She shut her window and Link stared back at the ground. He kicked up some dirt and started to walk away.

"I know that I can never really be with her. I know its all wishful thinking on my behalf. I don't even know if she'll repay my feelings. Tomorrow though, tomorrow I'll tell her. I kept it far too long and I have to let her know, even if it means she doesn't. I'll tell her when we're alone." Link strolled through the castle's stable. His sorrel mare was awake, eating oats. "Hey, Epona, how you been girl?"

She nudged him tenderly and continued to eat her oats.

"I hope Malon's been doing fine," Link said. "After all, without her I wouldn't have you. Wonder if Zelda has any news. Maybe I should get out more often, I don't even know how my friend has been."

Link exited the stables and looked up at the moon. A silhouette of a bird flew in the moonlight. Link couldn't see its plumage but he was curious as to why it was out so late. Usually owls were the one's who were the birds of the night, not a raptor.

"It's a bird, they're free to do whatever they want."

A/N: Well, this is the first story without my OC introduced in this chapter. Strange… Hope you guys love it and please leave a review. They story may be clichéd but I'm sure you have something to say about it.


	2. Hurtful Talons

A/N: Second chapter. This story is awesome to write.

Hurtful Talons

Zelda stood alone with Prince Jess. He had followed her after her afternoon studies and now the two were standing outside. The sun glared with intense heat and light. It was strange that the weather became so unnatural for spring to have. No clouds adorned the blue sky and even the feathery creatures hid from the heat. The young princess tried to shake off the love struck prince but he was persistent in talking with Zelda. He was her father's favorite and Jess knew it. Not being able to lose him, Zelda finally decided to hear what he had to say.

"Princess Zelda, if I were so bold to say that you look lovely today," he uttered.

Zelda knew that he only trying to kiss up to her. Of course, her standard dresses were nearly all the same, he never really saw her in them. Prince Jess may have meant well but Zelda didn't care much for him. She looked around trying to find Link but he was no where to be found. He didn't even show up at breakfast or at her study room to keep his promise. "Thank you, but I really have something to do right now."

"The King did request that you took time to get to know us. Besides, what else does a princess have to do except to be beautiful?" Jess asked.

He was pushing his luck. Zelda smiled half-heartedly, "Preparing to know the ins and outs of politics, prince. Something you obviously have no idea about." Zelda simple left a dumbstruck Jess alone and walked around the corner. She found herself in the training grounds but it wasn't a true mistake. Zelda was still in search of Link. After seeing only the veterans and younger soldiers train and finding no Link, turned to leave.

Zelda found herself staring at the buff chest of her blond interest. She looked up to find Link's eyes and quickly turned around to hide her embarrassment. He was clothed but the thought of his muscular body sent blood right to her face. Link gently touched her shoulder and turned Zelda around.

"What brings you here, Zelda?" Link asked.

Zelda kept her head down, "You said you would keep me company. Those jerks keep trying to hit on me. Where were you?"

"Sorry about that," Link said. He scratched the back of his head and then stared at Zelda. There was the awkward silence again and Zelda coughed, trying to break it.

"At least, you're here now…" Zelda said.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Link said. "I'm ready to do whatever it is you want princess." Link smiled and kneeled, "Your whim is mine."

Zelda laughed. She hit Link playfully, "Stop that! Get on your feet. I need you to keep me safe from the weirdoes inside."

"As you wish," Link said. He rose to his feet and smiled once more. "You're going in now?"

Zelda nodded her head. Link stepped out of her way and, with his arms, let her pass in front of him. Zelda giggled and walked to the castle entrance. Link trotted at her side, the big grin still on his face.

"Mind telling me why you're acting so strangely today," Zelda said. "And where were you?"

Link laughed, "Sorry but its classic. Actually, I took today to work out a little and I guess I lost track of time… Sorry."

"Its okay," Zelda said. "As long as you are with me now."

Link looked down at the ground. He wanted to the princess right then. It seemed like the most perfect opportunity for him. Link opened his mouth but instantly shut it. He had chickened out, like all the other times he tried to tell her. Link questioned why it was so hard for him to tell Zelda how much he loved her. In the end, he never received an answer. Only his mind's silence was the only response to his answer.

The two walked with each other, enjoying each other's company. They entered the castle through the open passageway and entered a dark hall. Zelda managed to keep up with Link's stride and keep her eyes away from him. The princess wanted the chance to finally tell Link that she really did love him. All the talk of marriage and finding a spouse Zelda kept bringing up was a sign that she loved him. But she kid herself, he was a commoner. Handsome as he was, Link probably had a girlfriend in town anyways. Malon always seemed to crush on him.

The two entered the foyer after their travel through the maze-like halls. The foyer was a dark atmospheric room. A picture of the King hung over the fireplace at the north end. Large chairs and couches sat in front of it with a small table near the middle. Zelda sat on one of the chairs and stared at the fireplace. The burgundy rug was soft under her slippers, which left small footprints from where she stood. She looked to Link who simply stood next to her.

"You can sit," Zelda said, motioning to the second chair.

"I rather stand," Link responded. "Zelda, ever wanted to tell somebody something, but you could never do it?"

Zelda knew she related to his question. She didn't want Link to know it though. "No, why?"

"Oh, its just…" Link looked down at his feet. His face grew a deep scarlet. "Zelda… I have to tell you something."

"Link?"

Link swallowed his pride. Each ounce of it he gulped down. He would either tell her then or never tell her at all. He stared at her sapphire eyes. "Zelda… I-I want you to know…"

Zelda couldn't help but sense the impending disappointment that was about to hit her. She could imagine it, the words he was about to tell her.

"_Link?" _

"_Zelda, I love Malon. Do you think she loves me?" _

_Zelda smiled, "Of course, who wouldn't?" _

"Zelda?" Link asked. He snapped her back from her warped reality. Zelda wasn't about to let him say that to her first. "Zelda…"

"I love you…" they both said.

Link and Zelda stared at each other. They were in total disbelief. Zelda rose from her chair and looked away from Link. Link turned his attention to the flames.

Zelda held herself, "You love me?"

Link nodded, "I always did, since when we were young. Zelda…" He turned to her, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know..." Zelda said. For the first time in her life, she had no idea on how to deal with a situation. "Link, my father won't like this."

"Let's see," Link said. "Maybe, he will?"

Zelda shook her head, "I really doubt it."

Link got close to Zelda. He grabbed her from her shoulders, "We can do this Zelda." She refused to look at him and kept her head down. Link gently raised her chin with his left hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "You always said that you wanted to marry for love."

"Link – my father will never understand," Zelda said. "He just wont listen to me. No matter what, he always has his way. There hasn't been a day in my life that he would listen to my opinion. It's always been about him. About his law and rules. What a princes should do. About how unladylike it is to prance around with a warrior."

Link got tired of her ranting and kissed Zelda. She immediately became quiet and accepted the passion filled kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she returned the favor. The two broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"If we don't try, how do we know what might've happen?" Link asked.

"I'll ask father. Meet me like you did last night," Zelda said.

Link nodded, "Okay Zelda."

( . ) -----------\

Zelda sat at the dinner table once again. The same princes that traveled to Hyrule for Zelda's hand occupied the other seats. With her mind on the goal set, Zelda didn't pay much attention to the princes trying to swoon her. The King, catching her, quietly questioned her.

"Zelda, dear, do you mind telling me what is wrong? Is the food not adequate for you?" her father asked.

Zelda put down her fork, "No, its fine. Father, do I really have to choose one of these smug princes as my husband? Why cannot I marry someone from my own choosing?"

"You can choose from any one of these princes, Zelda. What more do you want?"

"Father, its more than that. What if I fell in love with … I don't know a soldier?" Zelda asked.

"Out of the question. You must marry someone of royalty. It's as simple as that. If you cannot choose by the week's end, than I will choose for you. Maybe that will snap you out of your childish dream," he said. "Love is only in fairy tales and romance novels."

"What about mother? Didn't you love her?" Zelda asked.

"Your mother was a different story. She and I loved each other but she was of a noble class," the King responded. "Choose or I will choose for you."

"I hate this," Zelda said. She took her napkin form her lap and balled it up. Zelda threw it onto the table and stormed out of the dining hall.

The King chuckled nervously. All princes stared at the sudden exit of the princess and began to murmur. "No need to fret, she just a woman after all. I'm sure you all know how one begins to act with a coming arrangement."

Zelda ran to her room, tears streaming from her eyes. She burst through her door and locked it. She collapsed onto her bed and lay face down, crying. She cried by herself, her makeup running onto the silk pillow. The Zelda heard it, the pebble that bounced off her window. Zelda sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes.

Zelda made her way to her window and opened it. She looked down to find Link, waiting patiently. She automatically shook her head and Link looked down to the ground. He brought his optimistic smile up, back to Zelda.

"I want to be with you Link," Zelda said. "No other person can make me happier. You always made me laugh and you always cared for me. But my father wants me to pick one of the suitors. By the end of the week or else he'll pick one."

"Zelda, why don't you just leave? We can just run and never look back," Link said.

The princess thought about it. Her father was never around for her. Link would be with her and that would be all that mattered. "But Link, how are we going to do that?"

"We'll sneak you out. Just stay put till tomorrow. I'll think of something," Link said. "I prepared a few things beforehand. I knew your father would disapprove and… well, maybe I was too forward – It doesn't matter though. You agreed to come…right?"

Zelda gave it more thought. Would she leave everything – especially a tyrant father and "loving" husband – to be with Link? She loved him, but enough to run away from her old life? Zelda bit her lip and then thought about what she was doing. She was copying Link's quirk.

"Link, of course I'll come," Zelda said. "Should I do anything?"

"Maybe tie your hair in a braid tomorrow. Don't worry about clothing; it wouldn't do us any good. If you do want to keep something, keep it light. I'll come back tomorrow night… I love you Zelda," Link said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Link," Zelda said again. "Please don't do anything reckless."

Link nodded, "I won't."

They heard a piercing shriek from above. They turned to see the same falcon that Link saw the previous night. It flapped its wings rapidly to star a flight.

"Its that falcon again. Why does it hunt at night?" Link questioned. He shifted his eyes to Zelda and marveled at the beauty she possessed in the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled with the stars.

"Link…" Zelda said from above.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to get out of here."

A/N: So ends. I'm just savoring this before we get to some action.


	3. The Opening Wings of Freedom

A/N: I really love this story. All the bird references are so cool…

The Opening Wings of Freedom

Zelda looked at herself in the mirror. Her long, braided ponytail was over her right shoulder. She loved how it came out and prided herself on doing it herself. Hopefully it would be enough, along with the clothes, to mask her from recognition. She looked over to the open window to see the clouds passing. Link hadn't communicated with her since last night but she had no doubt that he would show up at night.

She got up from her dresser and lay on her bed. Zelda was going to take a big step and it will affect her for the rest of life. She thought about what her father would do once he found out. Surely he would be furious but what else would he do? Zelda shook her thoughts away and sat up on her bed. Zelda thought it would be best if she made her presence known around the castle. She wouldn't want to have rumors spread already.

The princess made her way to the door and thought about the dangers in going out. She already braided her hair and if her father knew she did, it would be so much easier to find her. Debating with herself, she knew she had to go down but the ordeal with her hair was driving her insane.

Finally making up her mind, she grasped the bronze doorknob and exited her room. Her hair would simply have to go through another metamorphosis. She looked up and down the hallway to find no one near and began to walk down it. She hummed a merry tune as she descended the staircase and entered the foyer once again. The great hall laid not to far away, her father doing his regal duties. The suitors were most likely off exploring the castle.

"Zelda?" a voice came from a doorway.

Zelda turned to find Link. He had his goofy smile on and he swiftly walked over to her.

"Don't you look… different. Of course you're always beautiful, no matter how you look. This look, I can get use to it," Link said, noting the braided hair.

Zelda hugged Link, "Are we really leaving tonight?"

"Only if you don't have any objections," Link responded.

"I can't wait to finally be at my people's level. To live life like how they do and live with the one I love. At least I know that I won't be another figurehead. Do you have everything sorted out?" Zelda asked.

"Nearly," Link said. "I have a place to stay for a while and I procured a few garments for you. We can't have you dressed in fine silk, even if it may be to your likings."

"I understand and I don't really care," Zelda said. "Living life with cotton clothing is better than living it without you."

"Look, I'll be back around our usual time," Link said. He kissed Zelda briefly, "Try not to fall asleep."

Zelda smiled, "I won't"

Link smiled at her and left the foyer. Now all Zelda had to do was wait for night to come and wait for her lover to come. Now the question for Zelda was what to do until then. She could've locked herself in the library and spent her last remaining hours in the castle reading. She could taunt Prince Jess and flirt with him. Of course, that would really be too forward for Zelda.

She sighed and sat down on one of the chair's arms. Zelda looked around the room, soaking in the mood. She was going to leave everything behind and she could care less. Being born a princess only made her miserable. The long lectures on politics, the useless suitors, everything was made for someone else. Someone unlike Zelda.

"Princess Zelda," said the recognizable, annoying voice belonging to Jess. "I wondered where you have been all morning."

She looked over to see his auburn headed-self walk over to her. He looked at her, "Did you change your hair?"

"You noticed?" she asked. It was sort of sad. He did seem to harbor a deep admiration toward her but she didn't like him. Jess wasn't the person Zelda could see herself with. He was a prince. Most likely spoiled and mothered all his life. He most likely expected a wife of the same caliber as well.

"Are you sure that braiding your hair is wise? Your golden locks won't be as lovely," he said.

"I think its fine," Zelda answered. "Besides, I don't think I will have it as is for long."

"Another alteration?" Jess asked. "I don't think I would be able to keep up with you."

"Well, that's you isn't it," Zelda said. "I'm sure there is somebody that can."

Jess looked a little hurt, "Of course, princess, I'm sure there is."

"If you'll excuse me," Zelda said.

Jess got exceptionally annoyed. It was becoming all too redundant with his meetings with Zelda. Every single time he tried to get to know her, she brushed him off. Right as she got up to leave, he harshly grabbed her arm.

"Let me go… your hurting me…"

"Please, princess. After all the times you callously just shoved me to the side and you expect me to believe you can feel pain?" he asked.

"I have nothing against you, only against this idiotic agreement my father wants," she justified. "I want no part in it."

Jess brought the princess closer to him. He puckered his lips and leaned his head forward. Zelda managed to free herself and brought an open palm to the side of his face.

"Don't you even dare!" Zelda exclaimed. She quickly stepped out of the room and ascended the stairs. Zelda quickly ran into her room and shut the door. She breathed heavily as the moment began to pass. Jess was too cocky for his own good. Zelda knew that one day he would make his maker.

Zelda decided to stay put for the rest of the day. I she would have been in the same room with Jess again, there was no telling what Zelda could've done to him. The princess looked around in her room, digging through years of her life to find anything she would like to bring with her.

The gold jewelry? Nothing more then chains of her servitude.

The extravagant clothing? Rags used to hide herself.

The stupid tiara? A true symbol of her cursed fate.

Zelda sat upon her bed. The small clock on her end table told her that its was getting late. Outside, the sun was slowly setting behind the horizon and the moon replacing it as lord of the skies. She looked down at her hands. Zelda was trembling but it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. She would finally be rid of the life she loathed so much.

But Zelda couldn't be as heartless as the people she worked so closely with. She was going to tell them her plans. So Zelda grabbed a quill and parchment from the drawer in her end table. Zelda carefully went over to her dresser and fished the bottle of ink from a drawer. She dipped the quill into it and began to write a letter. How and when was another question. Zelda hadn't seen her father all day and he made no effort to see where she went. Most likely thinking she was with the princes. But he won't handle a week without her presence known.

Zelda finished her letter. Short and to the point, much like her father. She folded it and sealed it with her own wax seal. The Triforce was engraved in the letter with some bird of honor grasping it with its talons. Zelda got up and walked to her bed. She laid it on her pillow and looked out the window. The moon was high above the clouds and little gave off little light.

Then it came. The soft rattle of a rock as it bounced off her window and fell to the ground below. Zelda quickly walked over to her window and opened it. Link stood outside with what looked like a normal dress in his arms.

"Miss me?" Link asked.

"Immensely," Zelda answered. "How are we going to do this?"

"Wait for me there," Link commanded. "I have to set up a rope from up there and then we'll climb down. Hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Oh, dear, whatever shall I do?" Zelda questioned her hero.

Link smiled and ran off. He was going to enter the castle somehow. Zelda knew he could, he don't it plenty of times before. She left the window open and sat on her bed, waiting for him.

It wasn't long until she heard the knock on her door. Zelda quickly sprang to her feet and opened it. Link entered and handed the dress to Zelda.

"Not glamorous as your other attire but-."

"Its perfect," Zelda said, examining it.

"Change and then we'll climb down."

Zelda went off into her closet to put on the simple dress Link gave to her. The white cotton skirt and soft blue shirt wasn't as remarkable as her other clothing but it did meant something to her. She quickly dressed herself and then came out of the closet. Link waited for her with the rope in his hands.

"I'll go down first," Link said. "Just incase anything should happen as your climbing down."

Zelda nodded and watched as Link swung his body over her windowsill and repelled down the castle wall. Then it was her turn. Zelda never noticed the long fall down to the ground but it was not time for fear to take her. She carefully swung her legs over the window and carefully went down the rope. She did it much more gradually then Link but she was making progress.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity for her ended. Her feet landed on the grass. Link wrapped his arms around her.

"One last time," Link said. "Are you sure?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm sure, now more than ever."

A/N: So that chapter ends. Hope you guys like. Review on your way out.


	4. Leaving the Safety of the Nest

A/N: Who said I was done?

Leaving the Safety of the Nest

The King of Hyrule sat at his throne. A morbid look was plastered on his face. Zelda's letter was in his hand. His eyes were focused with anger. Last night, he went up to see if his daughter was feeling well. He hadn't seen her all day and when he went inside her room, he found only a letter. So the next day, his majesty rounded all the knights and soldiers and noticed that one was missing. Then he put two and two together.

Link was missing from the soldiers and his daughter was gone. Zelda spoke of a relationship with him; it didn't take much to find the King cursing both of their names.

So the King then sent soldiers and knights out into Hyrule. He wanted to find his daughter. He needed to find his daughter. Prince Jess agreed to help in the search but the King felt like it wasn't enough. In his mind, to find a criminal you have to think like one. Or at least use one. So as he sat on his throne, a servant appeared in front of the king.

"You Majesty, there is a person here for you. You have requested his presence," he said.

"Send the trash in," he barked.

The servant went away for a moment and then appeared once again with the young man the King wanted to see. His white jacket billowing as he walked. The King sneered at the inane hair color and unnatural eye color the young man possessed. Almost a replica of his disgusting father the King thought.

He kneeled to one knee, "You requested one of our family members, my liege. I have come to your call. Hopefully the past is water under the bridge."

"Not yet, I still have no trust in your father," the King said. "He is still the snake I knew him as. I know I will rue the say I asked for an Aegis' help but I know that you are the only ones who can help me."

"Of course, to find our dear princess," he said. He looked up. A devious smirk was splashed on his face, "It is for our country. Father makes it essential that we can help our own selves as well as our countrymen. Being an Aegis is no curse, my king. Why not settle this dispute?"

"I know the Aegis clan use to pride itself in the mercenary duties it once did," the King said. "This is why I know you will help without too much involvement with that stupid issue."

"Of course," the young man said. "I can find the princess. I will bring her to you…alive. What should I do with the warrior she is with?"

"Anything you wish," the King said. "He is already dead to me. I still cannot believe a youth like Link, one who comes from an honorable family, could do such a thing. And here is an Aegis, the lowest people I can think of, helping me. The irony of it all…"

"I promise to do your will, my liege. Hopefully my act of love for my country can help you improve upon the Aegis image that has embedded in your mind."

"Get out of my sight…"

( . ) -----------\

Zelda stared at the horses. It had been a long time since she had seen them. The sorrel mare caught Zelda's eyes. She was Link's horse, given to him by the redhead working at the ranch. Zelda spawned the romantic relationship from that gesture but Link had simply won her. Then came a steel gray stallion that nudged its muzzle against Epona.

"Malon said it's a new horse," Link said, catching Zelda watching the horses. "Elliptus is his name."

"They're both quite beautiful," Zelda said. "And they seem to have an affection fro one another. I really have to thank Malon. She's doing us a very good deed for us, housing us here."

"At least, until we can find somewhere," Link added.

Zelda kept watching the horses gallop around the corral. Epona was a rather energetic horse and seemed untamed. Of course, Link was the only person who could even control her. Zelda doubted that even she could try. Epona seemed to know who was the best rider for her and only they could even mount her. The other horse – Elliptus - was another story. He took powerful strides and held his head high, almost knowing that he was the greatest mustang born.

"He belongs to somebody, apparently," Link added. "Malon didn't give me to much information on Elliptus. It was almost as if she didn't feel like touching the subject."

"And Ingo seems to work hard around here," Zelda said. She nodded over to the small vegetable garden near the ranch house. "Malon doesn't seem like she has time and her father constantly delivers milk around Hyrule."

"She didn't say much from that either," Link said. "When I first saw the garden, I asked who did it. Again she's quiet. I know she's like one of the sweetest women in Hyrule but she sure hides a few things."

"Just leave her alone, I'm sure its nothing," Zelda said.

They heard a high pitch caw from above. Link turned his head to see a scarlet-feathered falcon swoop into Malon's open bedroom window.

"Isn't that the same-"

"I'm not sure," Link answered.

"Want to go see what's it about?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded, "Come on, I hope dinner's ready too."

Zelda shook her head with a smile and the two began to walk back to the ranch house. Link held Zelda's hand within his. Zelda was the happiest she had been in many years. Link was the only person to have that affect on her. No one else could and so far, she enjoyed not being a princess. Link took the doorknob in his hand and turned it. The couple entered the ranch house and looked around. Malon wasn't in the immediate area so they scaled the staircase.

Link knocked on her closed bedroom door. They waited outside for a few seconds until her door opened. Malon stood in her doorway, her face flushed.

"Something wrong Malon?" Link asked.

"Oh, no its nothing," she quickly replied. "I hope everything alright with you guys. Sure it's no castle but-"

"Its fine," Zelda said. "Don't fret about the house not being like a castle. Anywhere with Link is a castle to me."

"Aw, how sweet," Malon said. "Its great that you two finally got together. Its only a shame about the circumstances."

There was a knock at the door down stairs. Malon looked curiously to both Link and Zelda. "I'll be back," Malon said. She ventured down the steps and to the front door. She carefully opened it to find a few Hylian soldiers at the door. In front of all of them was the same prince that tried to take advantage of the beloved princess.

"Are you Malon, co-owner of this establishment?" he asked.

Malon nodded. She was confused but then her mind placed the puzzle pieces into place. Surely the disappearance of the princess would garner some attention and action. She hoped that Link and Zelda would act in the same way. "What do I owe this visit from the castle?"

"Currently, the princess of Hyrule has gone missing," Jess said. "In accordance with the King, we are to search the locales to see if the princess isn't held up in one of the places. We believe she was kidnapped by an ex-soldier known as Link Knightly."

"_No where near close. The King is desperate to keep key factors out of public ears."_ Malon smiled, "So you want to search my farm to see if you can find them?"

"We need to," Jess replied.

Malon wondered what to do. Link and Zelda were stuck inside the house and they would be caught if she let them in. Malon didn't know what to do. Malon could only stall as Link and Zelda found some way to escape the house. "I'm not sure. It seems like violation of my home owner's rights."

"Do not back talk. This is a serious matter!" Jess exclaimed.

"I don't think you want to scream at me," Malon said. "Redheads are fiery."

Jess was getting frustrated. "Move."

Malon stood her ground. Suddenly the soldiers started to shout and Epona shot by. Malon breathed a sigh of relief. It may have been a little to open but it worked. They would be safe… for the moment.

"After them!" Jess ordered. He ran to his chocolate horse and mounted it. The others quickly ran forward and attempted to keep their speed with Epona. It would be useless of course. Only one horse on the entire ranch could even keep up with that mare. And only two people could ever ride him too.

"Come on girl, we got to get out of here," Link said as he pushed Epona on. He brought her the edge of Hyrule, and closer the forest in the south. Going through it meant that they would be safer near the southern tip of the Hylian continent. But going through the forest meant that Epona would be left behind.

Link slowed Epona to a halt and dismounted her. Before them lay the dark forest. It would've better to go through the main roads but the King most likely had those with security checks. He helped Zelda off Epona.

"Are you okay going through with this?" Link asked.

"Link," Zelda said. "I know you really care but I'm with you on this. Let's go down to ports. I'm sure they wont find us there. Let's just get through this stupid forest."

Link sighed. He missed his sword and shield. Protecting Zelda would've been so much easier with them. He forgot one thing: Epona's saddlebag had a friend he could use. Link opened it and found his bow and quiver of arrows. It would provide him with some way to retaliate, even though it wasn't a few pounds of tempered steel.

"Come on Zelda," Link said. He grabbed the princess' hand. "We have to stick close." They disappeared into the dark forest with each other.

Jess rode up. He found Epona trotting off from the forest. "I see…"

Another horse rode up. It was the Aegis. "They went through the forest then?"

"Most likely," Jess answered. His soldiers ran up, their heavy armor clanking as they slowed. "Do you have a plan?"

He nodded, "Lead you men in there. Trail and at least attempt to recapture the princess." He turned his horse.

"What about you?" Jess inquired.

"I have another plan," he answered. He kicked his horse and galloped away.

A/N: Is that… the white jacket? Fans, recognize it? I'll let you simmer with that.


	5. The Striking Falcon

A/N: The white jacket, fans of _my_ fanfics will know. The again…

I'll try not to rush or whatever. I'll try to describe more but my fans know my stories as being dialogue heavy. Hope I can do a little better in that area.

The Striking Falcon

The towering trees of the forest were unparalleled anywhere else in Hyrule. They stood high and mighty, keeping sunlight from reaching the ground below. Zelda and Link stopped at a stream. Link said that the river was feeding north, so that heading up river would keep them going south. Zelda didn't care, as long as Link protected her, it wouldn't matter where they would end up. Link stared back and Zelda. Even through the poor light, Link could still make out Zelda's gorgeous features. Link returned to the stream, the flow trickled calmly.

"Link?" Zelda asked. He still had his attention on the stream. "Do you think we could move along? I'm sure that the royal guards aren't too idiotic. I'm sure that they tracked us to this forest."

Link looked back, "Sounds like a good idea."

Zelda closed the gap between than and they continued their expedition. They were in no hurry. Even if the soldiers were after them, it was still a long shot that they could find them in the dense forest. While Zelda felt afraid of the innards of the woods, she felt more fearful if her father caught them. The King even managed to have Jess track her. He must've had an extensive training in hunting. So was she an animal that had to be tranquilized? Just like her father to do so.

"Zelda, is something on your mind?" Link asked. He was obviously worried about Zelda. She was too quiet for the last few moments. Even for Link.

"Link, I just don't want to marry Prince Jess. He's an egotistical jerk that only wants me as a trophy wife. I know that if father managed to catch us, I would have to be with him. Forever…"

Link stopped and held Zelda's face in his hands. She had her eyes averted with tears welling up. "Zelda, don't worry about it. I can keep us safe and away from them. I swear Jess will never have his eyes on you again. Remember, I love you; I would do anything to keep you happy. Please cheer up."

Zelda stared into his azure eyed. Golden locks of hair fell into them. His eyes were focused with determination. She knew she could finally let herself not worry about it. Link would deal with anything that would stop them.

The sound of a twig snapping came from behind them. Zelda turned around and Link looked. Faint silhouettes of people were in the soft horizon. The clinging of chain mail was heard and male voices shouted through the darkness. It was their enemy, the people Zelda called her protectors and people Link called companions. They were steadily getting closer.

"Look, tracks!" one shouted.

"Two sets," came the arrogant voice of Jess. "Obviously male and female. Fresh too. This means they're close."

"Zelda," Link whispered. "We have to run. Are you ready?"

"Always," she answered.

Quickly, Link took a hold of her hand and they began to sprint. The voices of angered soldiers and prince were heard as they made their noisy get away. They ran into the dark thicket blindly. It didn't matter to them as long as they escaped the soldiers. Unfortunately, Link could hear them getting closer. The stampeding boots and clinking armor gave it away as it grew louder. Zelda wasn't running fast, even though she tried her hardest but Link knew it was a matter of time.

Zelda tripped over an exposed root. Her fall brought down herself and Link as well. As gravity did its work, Link quickly remembered about the soldiers on their way. They would catch up soon. Link sprang to his feet and helped Zelda cautiously. He didn't know if she was hurt or not but did not have time to ask, they were caught between a tree and them and that wasn't good. He drew his bow and notched an arrow. In the foggy light, Link managed to find the shadow of one soldier and aimed.

"Link, please don't kill them!" Zelda said. "They may be our enemies but they have friends and families!"

Link cursed at himself. Zelda was right, as always. How could he forget that those men were fathers and brothers? He would've done a great injustice if he had shot his arrow into his heart. Link aimed lower and let his arrow fly. He saw it struck the soldiers leg and fell to the ground. He didn't have time to congratulate himself as more soldiers came into his view. Link reached for his arrows and noticed that he never restocked on them. All that was left were only two.

"This is bad…" Link murmured. He notched them and let them both fly to two different soldiers. They struck the arm and leg respectively and fell to the ground. "Zelda we got to run!"

Zelda nodded. Link grabbed her hand but found themselves surrounded. It was a trap. A few soldiers would keep Link's attention as the others circled around and closed the gap. Link looked around, he knew it was his entire fault. If he hadn't tried to fend them off, maybe he could've…

The arrogant prince Jess walked through a gap in the soldiers. "So it ends, my princess. This little excursion was bound to and I'm glad that I put an end to it. Link, any words before you're charged with treason?"

"Filthy…"

The soldiers aimed their weapons at Link. Halberds, swords, and spears were held in front of his eyes. Without his sword, Link wouldn't have been able to defeat them. Hell, even if he had his sword it would make little difference. Zelda was the key factor.

"Thought so," Jess said. "I can't wait to have Zelda by my side. By a prince, a person she supposed to be by. Your defeated commoner, hand over the princess and no one has to get hurt."

Link tightened the grip on his bow. He couldn't do anything about the situation. Zelda would have to go back and only the Goddesses knew what lay for Link. He felt a hand on his back and he turned around. Zelda smiled sadly at him. She would still be with him, no matter what would happen then.

"You're not getting her," Link said. "Never you asshat. Got it?"

"I don't think you know who your dealing with," Jess spat. "Do you really think that you can fight your way out of this predicament with nothing but a bow and a lady? That's almost like fighting hand to hand in a swordfight while chained down. Not even you could do that."

Link stood his ground. There was rustling from above the canopy and a figure descended. The first thing Link caught was the white, flowing trench coat they wore. He landed on the ground stealth-like and quickly drew two swords. As if the apparel wasn't discreet enough, his bright scarlet red hair stuck him out in the sea of earthly greens.

Jess stood in front of the new comer. His red eyed bore into Jess' own. "Who the hell are you?"

He turned his head around, "As soon as I take down the pansy and the southern soldiers, make a break. Coolie?"

Link noticed the red eyes on him as well. Link didn't dare question anymore, he rather not look a gift horse in the mouth. He simply nodded and then the figure looked back to Jess.

"That sounded pretty good, don't you think? Never did try the hero business. Oh well," he charged forward and knocked Jeff on his behind with the butt of his right sword. Soldier came in each direction to stop the redhead.

Link and Zelda quickly made their escape, not taking the time to appreciate the chance they had been given. The raced forward, hoping that the redhead was right and they were heading south. After running what seemed like hours, Link and Zelda saw the bright light that lead out of the forest. Desperate, they picked up speed and cleared the forest.

The open plain before them was like a breath of air after diving underwater. Luck was with them and Zelda hoped it was with whoever had saved them. They slowed to halt a few steps away from the dark wilderness and Zelda collapsed onto her legs. Link gasped for air and stretched backwards. He looked over to Zelda and smiled.

"Looks like…we made it," Link said. He took one final breath and let it out slowly. "I hope we get to thank the swordsmen for his help."

Zelda caught her breath and looked up to him. "Link…I beginning not to like this," Zelda said. "Someone is going to die because of us and I don't like it. Either the royal guards or the redhead are now in a pool of blood and it's all our fault!" She began to cry, "Why is the world so terrible to me?"

"…Zelda," Link said. He kneeled to the floor and embraced his love. "I know it seems rough now but you can't give up. People are going to die, yes, but its not going to be your fault. If you want to give up now and go back home, then your letting those people die for no reason."

"Link…"

He let go of her and looked into her eyes. Link wiped off a tear with his thumb and smile. "Look, lets just get away from here."

Zelda nodded. They helped each other up and then continued to walk. Not to far away be a town and it they both deiced that they should seek rest and food. Hopefully the rupees Link had with him were enough.

Night was close and the couple finally walked into the local inn. It was just beyond the call of duty for most inns. Larger and better decorated, it was clear that it would be more expensive. A girl worked at the front desk. Her long, raven black hair fell carelessly and her violet eyes focused on the papers in her hand. There was an extravagant rug on the floor that was mainly red with touched of gold embroidery and legendary animals. On the rug were a small coffee table and four chairs spaced around it.

The young woman finally noticed them. "Oh, sorry! Do you two need a room?"

Link walked closer. He softly nodded. The woman happily scribbled something in a notebook and began to rummage around for a key. Link reached around but could not find his wallet. Desperation set in as he began to find it on his person. He didn't know how he could've lost seeing as he always kept it with him. He never took it off or anything.

The door opened and in walked the redhead from the forest. His white jacket was on the joint of his left arm as if held his right shoulder. His two blades were sheathed on his left side and a stupid smirk was on his face.

"Its you!" Zelda said as she noticed him. "You came out alive?"

"Well I'm offended," he said. "A few guards aren't even supposed to lay a hand on me. Though they did." He nodded over to his wound. "Anyways, I found this when I finally got to the last one." He tossed a wallet to Link. Link figured luck was there for both of the men.

"Thank you," Link said. "You really are saving us a lot today."

"No problem," Vincent stumbled forward to the front desk. "The medical kit and a room for me please."

"Right away Vincent!" she said as she left the front desk. She quickly sprinted up the stairs to find what the man demanded.

Vincent sighed and leaned on the counter. He noticed Link and Zelda and furrowed his brow curiously. "Still no key?" Vincent sighed again. "Lillian, make that two rooms if you can!"

"Right away!"

"So, your name is Vincent?" Link asked. He held out his hand, "Thanks Vincent."

"Lucky I can use my left hand too," Vincent said as he took Link's hand. "Like before, no problem. Don't worry about the room, I can take it."

"You're doing an awful lot of good favors to us," Zelda said. "Do you do it for everyone?"

"Only to beautiful girls," Vincent said. He smiled with his sparkling, ivory dentures. The light must've been in his favor as they sparkled in it. His passionate red eyes blinked once and then Lillian came down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long," Lillian said. She opened the kit. "I also only have two rooms available, one singles and a honeymoon."

"Doesn't look all to bad," Vincent said, referring to both the situation and his wound. "This is what I get when I don't count my backside." Vincent quickly rolled a bandage around his wound and then tossed a key to Link, "Hope you two lovebirds can share. Lillian, will you set some tea for me? I'm sort of thirsty."

"Right away!"

Vincent looked at his coat. He saddened as he found the cut in his white leather. "Damn…I love this jacket. White leather, red silk lining, inner pockets, I should've made them pay… Too bad I'm such a softy, can never kill anyone."

"You didn't kill them?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not a murderer, cherub. I only knocked them out," Vincent said.

Zelda looked away, "I could sow your jacket for you…"

"You can?" Vincent asked. "That's nice." He held his jacket out.

Zelda took it.

"If you need needles and threads, there are a few in the rooms. Take care, all right?" Vincent asked.

Zelda nodded, "Okay."

( . ) -----------\

The honeymoon suite was exactly how it sounded. Hearts, red, and pinks decorated the room. The heart-shaped bed was lined with pink and red silk and lamps emitted a soft light. Link sighed as he sat in the bed. Zelda was over at the small table sowing the white jacket belonging to Vincent.

"Pink thread?" Link asked.

Zelda giggled, "You bet. Should you ask? I did the same thing with your hat."

Link touched his hat, "Your right. Look, tomorrow we have to get out of here. This place is just to close to the forest."

"I know…" Zelda said. "I suppose it's a good thing that we ended up in an Aegis inn. My father was forced to make sure that Aegis establishments are left alone in searches. It scary to think of how much power the Aegis family has. All of it came when their great-great-great grandfather was the first to be hired by Hyrule's old King in a war. They're prowess in battle is said to be unsurpassed. At least now they have settled down."

"Quite a history," Link said. "So where safe here."

"Link?" Zelda asked. Link found her looking at him. Obviously there was something on her mind. "Does this room count towards our fate?"

"Fate?" Link looked around. It was, after all, a honeymoon suite. Link smiled, "Marriage? Well, I can't say that isn't totally out of the question."

Zelda smiled and went back to her work, "I cannot wait for that day."

A/N: Remember what Jess said, "That's almost like fighting hand to hand in a swordfight…" That is coming up later. Other that, hope you enjoyed. R&R!


	6. A Worried Hawk

A/N: Sick today…

A Worried Hawk

Zelda and Link walked down the stairs. The previous night for them was a little awkward for them. It was the first night they had spent together - in the same bed. Zelda, being the girl she was, allowed nothing to happen, even if the chivalrous Link didn't even attempt to coax her into anything. They did find themselves in each other's arms in the morning but that felt natural to them, almost as if the day before was their wedding day.

"Link, you think it's okay if we just left? Maybe we should wait for Vincent to thank him. He really did do a lot for us yesterday," Zelda asked.

"We have to," Link said. "Its too risky for us to stay here any longer."

"What about his jacket?" Zelda asked. She carried it in her arms. The gash that inflicted its white leather was finally healed with the pink thread Zelda used. "We just leave it for him at the front desk?"

"I see no other choice."

Zelda sighed. She so wanted to stay in one place for the remainder of her life. Of course, her father that was after her wouldn't have it unless she and Link were far, far away. As she thought, Zelda felt the white leather of Vincent's jacket. It was elegant like his discipline. She could only imagine the glorious way his jacket would flutter as he fought, like the wings of a swan. "Guess we really don't. You would really have no regrets if we just left? Vincent was very supportive…"

Link turned to look at her. He felt that she was appreciating the redhead way too much. "I know Zelda but still…"

They finally stepped onto the floor and the first sight they saw was Vincent, sitting in chair. Without his jacket, Vincent wore only a very mundane outfit of a black, long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. All of them were matching the same shade of sable of his heeled leather boots that he had on the coffee able. He had his mind absorbed on reading the newspaper with a mug in his right hand.

"Vincent, is your arm better?" Zelda asked.

"Oh," Vincent folded his newspaper and stood up. "Sorry, did you know the princess is missing? Terrible, terrible, news."

Link felt a little concerned. Did Vincent know whom he saved in the forest yesterday or was it just a coincidence that he just found out? On top of that, Zelda was looking too infatuated by Vincent. The situation wasn't looking to good for Link at the moment.

"My arm does feel better," Vincent said. His browed furrowed, "You know I never got your names."

"I'm Link and she's Zelda," the Link answered.

Vincent thought about her name. "Zelda you say?"

Link mentally cursed at himself. That was extremely foolish. Giving away Zelda's name can put both of them in danger. Even if Vincent did lend aid to them, he wasn't completely trustworthy yet. Anyone could be after them and any slip up could jeopardize their lives. Zelda felt the same way and bit her lip in anticipation.

"Aw man," Vincent gently took his jacket from Zelda. "My jacket! Oh I owe you one Zelda." He examined where the gash use to be and raised a vermilion eyebrow. "Pink? Not my chose of color. I'm sure I'm going to get some unwanted looks but it has to do. It does add a personal feel to it."

"Glad you like," Zelda said.

"And don't worry about your name, I've heard worse."

Zelda stood, mouth agape. He did not have the gall, the audacity to say that about her name. Zelda mind raced. She wondered what kind of name was Vincent. Vincent, what name is that for a swordsman? Sounds like he could take the place as the spoiled brat Jess.

"Uh, so Vincent," Link said, sensing the tension within Zelda. "Do you know the closest town?"

"Leaving already?" Vincent asked. He placed his hand under his chin and thought deeply. A moment later he looked back to them. "I'm not one to question one's motives and reasons but I can't help but think there is something going on. You two were being chased be royal guards the other day. Plus, Link carried a bow. A little low on arrows but you did expect the worse. Sort of…"

"Look…"

"I have to admit, you're a nice shot Hawkeye," Vincent added. "But I doubt a expert bowman like yourself could take down half a dozen guards with only three arrows."

"Vincent, please, don't think like we are criminals," Zelda said. "We're not but we just need to get out of this area. It isn't safe for us here. Please understand. We just want to get to the Aegis owned ports."

"Ah, I see," Vincent said. "I wasn't thinking of criminals. Its just hard to see why would the royal guards would be out to capture both of you."

Link thought about the conversation. Vincent knew about his three arrows. He knew about the bow. He didn't show up in the nick of time. He was already there. And most likely heard the declarations by Prince Jess. He was only letting them know as much as he wanted them to and Link didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Drop the charade," Link said. "You know who Zelda is don't you? You know why they're after us. You plan on keeping us here until the guards do come."

"I think it's best… if we continue this in a room upstairs," Vincent said. "Agree, princess?"

Zelda stood astonished. He was looking less as the gallant warrior he once was. Vincent held his arm out, signalizing their ascent up the stairs once again. They climbed the wooden planks and then Vincent opened a door. Most likely the one he slept in the night before. They all entered, Link and Zelda kept together as Vincent shut the door. Zelda couldn't help but keep thinking about the swords at his waist.

"Walking back to Hyrule," Vincent stared to explain. "Through the forest by the way, I stumbled upon you two. The same moment she fell. So I decided to get a bird's eye few of the happenings as soon as you, Hawkeye, drew your bow. The tree you two were pined against. Anyways, yeah, I learned a few things about that 'asshat' as you so eloquently put it. I don't know the full story but it seems that she came to you willingly, not kidnapped. Goddesses know that's been clichéd enough."

"You promise not to hold anything against us before you hear us out?" Zelda asked.

"I swear."

"I am Princess Zelda. I ran away from the castle with Link. I had enough of never being heard or being treated as a trophy. I just wanted to be with Link."

"Let me guess, Link isn't nobility?" Vincent asked.

Link looked away, "I'm not a prince."

"Link is an excellent soldier. He mastered sword and shield, bow and arrows, and various other terms of combat," Zelda said. "And all we want is to be together. Its not hard but my father won't hear it. That's why we ran away. That's why were being chased. That's why the Aegis ports is our best bet of staying together."

"How come?"

"The Aegis family is a wealthy family in the country of Hyrule. They own so many establishments and control the ports. Without a doubt, they are the most powerful non-noble family in Hyrule. A change of the times I'm sure. And because of the Aegis power, wealth, and grudge against my father, no royal soldier or guard is allowed in any Aegis premises without consent."

Vincent laughed and softly murmured something to himself. "Well, I understand perfectly. Hyrule's King isn't going to stop and you guys are ill equipped for this type of thing. Guess me family's history is my own. I lend my sword to you."

"Excuse me?" Zelda asked.

"My services, as an unsurpassed swordsman and handsomely…"

"_How narcissistic,"_ Zelda thought.

"Rich," Vincent finished. "Of course, only if you allow me too. The next town is a quite far. I'm sure that you two will run into the Jess person again. Link is obviously at a disadvantage if only equipped with a bow. If I'm there to protect you two lovebirds, I assure you that you will be in the port city."

Link was skeptic. It seemed all too convenient and just too out of place.

"Link," Zelda said. "I know but we have to keep in mind that he does have a point. You didn't bring your sword or shield. We also aren't very safe financially. Maybe this is fate that the Goddesses would send us Vincent. Maybe he is the force that opposites the one trying to capture us."

Link understood everything Zelda said. Still, he didn't trust Vincent completely. There were a few things Vincent still kept to himself, and until he disclosed them with Link and Zelda, he wouldn't be trusted fully.

"You do know that I don't have faith in you," Link said callously.

"It's expected," Vincent said. "Though you can trust what I'm about to say. There is more good then bad. Think about it. I'm sure I'm not the first person to assist you. Sure, maybe more hands on but nonetheless."

Link thought about Malon. She did take them in for the day at least. If only the King hadn't reacted the way he did. Maybe Link and Zelda would've been in a so much better condition.

"And lets leave out the fact that I got you both to stay in a five star inn suite, took on a platoon of soldiers, and ended up with a sore arm because I did decide to help you," Vincent said.

"Why are you helping us?" Zelda asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say that someone else is helping you out besides me," Vincent said. "That and the port is my home. Well, where I was born anyways. I haven't been there in such a long time. Maybe this is the excuse for me to finally visit the family."

"Still…" Link said.

"What else do you want me to do?" Vincent asked. "I know you two are on your last wings to carry you any farther. Let me be the wind under them to give you support. I realize that you to love each other but by normal circumstances can never be. It's the type of person I am to help others in need. I know that if I were in your place I would want the same."

Link bit his lip. It was a tough decision. Vincent seemed honorable in his intentions. There were still many things left unknown to him but it seemed better if he accompanied them.

"Maybe…" Vincent kneeled in front of Zelda. "Milady, I pledge my sworn allegiance to you. You, the once called princess of Hyrule and now a victim of Love. I kneel before thee a, swords master, to aid in you cause if only to demonstrate the Love conquers all. I am but a simple feather in your life."

"That was… beautifully said," Zelda said. "You may come Vincent."

"Awesome," Vincent said, getting to his feet. "I suggest we should part now. Its already getting late in the day and we would like to start for the next town, right?"

Link nodded. "Do you expect this town to have any blacksmith or bazaar for weapons?"

"Sorry Hawkeye," Vincent answered. "This just a rest stop in a way, only a few restaurants and this inn. I know you want to restock on arrows."

"I need a sword and shield," Link said. He always needed them. They were an extension of him and without the pair Link would feel exposed. Even if Vincent were their proclaimed guardian, it would still do no harm if Link came had them in possession.

"Think we can do for now," Vincent said. "You guys really need me. Your defenseless, almost sitting ducks."

"Thank you Vincent," Zelda said. "I know you have a reason of your own to help us but it means a lot to me, us."

Vincent looked away. He sighed; he finally found his place in the world. "Would you guys wait a minute? I have to finish this…thing to do before we leave."

"Um, sure, I have no problem," Zelda said.

"Great!" Vincent said. He strolled out of the room and ran down the hall.

Zelda sighed and looked over to Link, "I know you always were a little jealous. Trust me, your not getting shown up. We need his help. You can do it perfectly well but not with me."

Link looked at her, "I would always protect you Zelda. I love you. Its… I … Its for us."

Zelda smiled, "I love you too." She fell into his arms and breathed in deeply his aroma. There wasn't anywhere she would've rather be in at that moment. Link stroked her hair gently and kissed her forehead.

"Zelda…"

"Yes?"

Link hesitated. After fighting his thoughts, he remained silent. "Nothing, never mind. Let's just go wait for Vincent downstairs, Kay?"

Zelda nodded her head on his chest.

( . ) -----------

"Your majesty, a letter came," a servant announced.

The King was in the same place he had been. On his throne, thinking of his precious Zelda, the traitorous Link, and the Aegis he hired. "Well, hand it to me? It had better be from…"

"Yes, sir, from him," he responded. The servant timidly walked over the throne and handed the King the letter stamped with a wax seal. He broke it and read the contents.

_"I tracked them down, my liege. In a place only a person of my birth can enter. I trust you know what sort. Not to far from the forest Jess and the others were… 'assaulted'. I will keep a close eye. I know perfectly well that capturing them at the right moment is essential. Any tries at this moment would surely fail. They are on their guard. Patience is all I ask._

"_Do not worry, I guaranteed your daughter's safe return. As for Link, I'm sure you wouldn't be bothered if I were to dispose of him myself. The next town I shall recruit a few soldiers from the army. The large city in the hills, Valhalla, is the next destination. My strike will be there." _

The King balled up the parchment and threw it to the floor. "Send his brainless bird back to him. That white-cloaked demon is not allowed to have Link's death anymore. I want it for my amusement."

"As you wish, sire. I shall send the raptor back to him with the notice."

A/N: So, so, sleepy. _Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth_ rocks by the way. Review!


	7. Birds of a Feather

A/N: Sickest I've been in a while. Enough to actually make me sleep in the afternoon. That's only happened to me twice. Twice! Nonetheless, I write to get away from reality. Including getting sick…

Birds of a Feather

Link and Zelda walked side by side. The hilly countryside stretched all the way to the horizon. Off in the far distance sat the great city of Valhalla. Tall towers that held the commercial city and ancient marble buildings gave it an omnipotent feel. It was separated by an encircling stonewall.

Vincent walked ahead of them and ran up a steep hill. He looked ahead and narrowed his eyes. "Damn it all. I can't believe they anticipated our arrival to Valhalla. The King must've hired somebody for this…"

"What happened Vincent?" Link asked. "Something seems troubling to you."

Vincent looked back to the two; "There is a group of soldiers right outside the entrance gate, more than usual anyways. I highly doubt that Jess could hound us so efficiently. No, this looks more like there's another person working the strings."

"What are you thinking about Vincent?" Zelda asked.

"Well, the King hired an outside source. Obvious… no way these guards are there for no reason." Vincent thought about the situation. They were going to go after Link and Zelda. If he could only lure them away or incapacitate them would be great. As long as the couple makes their way inside, that's all Vincent wanted. "Stay a few steps away. When you see an opening, take it and get inside Valhalla."

Link nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let me worry about that, Hawkeye."

Vincent walked fast ahead of Link and Zelda. They took his advice and kept a fair distance away. They didn't want to be stopped then. Link still didn't like the idea of giving Vincent their entire well-being but they had no choice. Link acknowledged his disadvantage but he was a resourceful fighter. Vincent should have never been quick to demean him.

The red head stopped in front of the guards. Luckily they hadn't noticed the other two.

"Link, if this goes according to plan, where do we go once inside?" Zelda asked.

"An Aegis inn?" Link asked. "Those are our best safe houses right now. I suppose that Vincent has that planned out as well."

Zelda nodded. "Just hope Vincent doesn't do anything reckless… I know your always one to do things discreetly but what do we know about Vincent?"

"Hey fellas," Vincent said, waving to the guards. "Wonderin' if I can get in. Sort of got some business in Valhalla. Sure are a lot of ya'll." Vincent's accent was horribly done. "So, would ya'll mind?"

"This city is under lockdown," a guard said. "No one is allowed in or out."

"_Son of a…"_ Vincent glared hard, "Just let me in. I don't want to resort to anything…physical."

"Are you defying the King and country?" he asked. "And there is a dozen of us and only one you. Would you explain how you are going to defeat all of us?"

"Like this," Vincent said. He rammed his hilt into the guard's ribs.

Zelda sighed. She watched as Vincent initiated the fight between himself and the guards. "He's really untamed. His energy and passion for the fight is reckless, I doubt a woman could counter the fire in him."

Link looked on. "Redheads are rather fiery by nature, right Zelda?"

"We only know one personally. Malon did stand up to Jess though…"

"Two with Vincent," Link added. "Wonder what's he going to do now."

Immediately the others guards began to attack. Vincent quickly jumped backwards and stood his ground. He placed his hand in his pockets, "Surely you can do better…"

One guard had enough madden to come at him with his spear. Vincent moved out of the way and kicked him in the side. With his sly smirk, Vincent dispatched the other guards. He unsheathed his blades and halved each spear. "Come, come, I don't have all day."

Vincent walked backwards, coaxing the guards to follow. They were all now unarmed but nonetheless followed Vincent. Finally getting what he wanted, Vincent took off with the guards following him. The gate was left unguarded and Link and Zelda made their move. They closed the gap between themselves and the gate and made their way inside.

Link closed the gate as Zelda entered and then turned to look into the city. Shops stood open and stoned streets lay in front of them. It was unlike either of them had ever seen before. Link figured that the marketplace back home would've never been as grand as where he stood. The hustle and bustle of Hylians' almost overwhelmed the two. Zelda rarely stepped foot out of her own castle to see how people bargained and Link was only exposed the small populace there. Valhalla laid the castle market to shame.

"So this is Valhalla?" Zelda asked. She marveled at the intricate architecture and stone columns of the taller buildings. They stood only at the entrance. Peddlers and entertainers stationed there so they would pester the entrants to the city.

Link nodded, "I've never been here but I heard about it. It truly is a wondrous place. It's all thanks to its location in Hyrule. It's at the crossroads of all of Hyrule's merchants. This also means that were a step closer at reaching the Aegis docks."

"Really? Then we can finally be together with no worries," Zelda said. She looked at the tailor shops, the jewelers, and the inns.

"Zelda?" Link asked, his face a deep scarlet.

"Yes Link?"

"You know I love you. You love me right?"

"Of course Link," Zelda said, confused by his change in attitude. "Is something wrong? Are you having second doubts?"

Link shook his head. "I know that I made the right decision. The thing is… Zelda, you ran away because you didn't want to get married. It's just that… I want-"

"Hey guys, missed me?" Vincent asked, walking up to the couple.

"Vincent?" Link asked. "You got inside rather quickly."

"I realized something while fighting the guards… I'm really hungry."

Zelda laughed. "Like most men, always thinking about your stomach."

"Come, come, lets find a quiet restaurant to indulge ourselves. We should congratulate ourselves for making it to Valhalla, especially I, who took down a dozen guards with no fatalities…" Vincent clutched his side. "But not without a few bruises."

"For someone who takes so much pride in being untouchable, you get hurt a lot," Link said.

Vincent rectified himself. "Well, if it were one of five it would be a different story. But there was a dozen of them coming at me in the clock's full circle. I'm bound to get hit by one of them. One being the key here, one of them only managed to graze me."

"Right…" Link said.

"I find it hard to believe that you two don't want something to eat. Am I the only one who craves something besides water and stale bread?" Vincent asked in disbelief. He was always one to ask his stomach for advice. "Come on, I've been to Valhalla a few times. I know _the_ place to eat."

Vincent walked off into the city. Link and Zelda looked at each other, not sure on what to do. They heard a piercing whistle and Vincent waited for them impatiently. Deciding to go ahead, Link and Zelda followed Vincent. The redhead led them through the city. They came to the center of it where a giant marble fountain lay. Cupids adorned it with water spouting arrows.

"They say that if two lovers sat on the edge of that fountain," Vincent said as they passed it. "They would forever be together."

Zelda looked to Link who seemed to bask in what Vincent just said.

"Yep, a real lovers city. Plenty of chapels, five star accommodations, and exquisite bistros, I sure would like to bring Ma- hey guys there it is!" Vincent said. He pointed his finger to a small eatery a few meters away. "How about we take a load off and eat, then get a room so later Link and I can see about his weapons."

They continued their way to the eatery until Zelda posed a question. "So if this is a lover's paradise, why are their blacksmith's?"

"Okay…let me rephrase. This area is nothing but a place for lovers. This city is pretty big and they can accommodate nearly anyone's appetite. Originally though, this was a city sort of designed just for the lovers of Hyrule to get away at. Can't stop progression though…"

They entered the restaurant. Obviously meant for couples only. Candle lit, dark, close chairs, if Vincent weren't there, Link and Zelda could've actually shared a moment alone for once. They found a booth and Vincent sat on one side of the leather and Link and Zelda sat on the other side.

A waiter came and handed menus to each of them. Vincent took the initiative and ordered a bottle of wine for the table and bid the waiter away. Link and Zelda opened their menus and their jaws dropped.

"Vincent… you can afford this?" Link asked.

He waved off their doubts, "Don't worry about it. Its good food even if it is a little expensive… for anyone else anyways."

"I was… well, you know, and I find this expensive," Zelda said. "How can you afford this?"

"Magic…"

Vincent obviously wasn't going to tell them about his wealth or he even came into it. Little secrets like that kept Link on Vincent's case. The wine came, and they ordered. Link and Zelda stared at each other. The passionate mood of the restaurant really did work well. Vincent sighed and looked over to the clock on the wall. Their food came and they ate. Link and Zelda was lovey dovey about it all so Vincent couldn't even finish his meal.

"Is something wrong Vincent?" Zelda asked.

Vincent sighed. "No."

Vincent paid and they exited the restaurant. Vincent was a little different about the entire "city of love". Zelda could tell he was really missing someone. He led them to a close Aegis inn and asked for two rooms. He was very dedicated in keeping them together. It seemed to him that they were already a married couple.

Marriage. Link spoke of it before. Zelda ran away from it. What kind of relationship will they have? Zelda wants to marry her love. Link is her love. He picked up on that. So what happened to the wedding bells? The white dress? The cake?

A knock came from their room's door. Link went over to answer. Vincent stood there.

"Come on, we got stuff to get right?" Vincent said. He pulled Link from his collar. "I'll bring him back Zelda, don't worry."

They walked out of the inn and toward the industrial part of the city. Vincent was quiet. Link chuckled to himself. Vincent was never a quiet person. During their travel to Valhalla, he would not shut up about himself.

"Vincent?" Link asked.

"Talk to me."

"Do you think… that I should ask Zelda… you know, the question?" Link asked.

"I would've. The way I see it, you guys should just tie the not. You maybe waiting for that town oh so far away but opportunity is flying away. Go ahead ask her, what is she going to say, no?"

"She won't… hopefully. But, still," Link said. "I was never good with girls. I can fight an army and stare death in the face but it scared me to even think about telling Zelda how I felt."

"We've all been there. Whenever that girl of our dreams comes along, we freeze up. You and I are similar… not matter how different we are in personalities. The core of us both is the same. Got it Hawkeye? We're fighters first, lovers second."

They entered a blacksmith Vincent chose. Link picked out a sword and shield to his liking and due to Vincent's request, restocked on his arrows. They came out of the blacksmith with Link favoring his new sword. Nothing to miraculous about the sword or shield but Link was happy with them at his side, or back in his case. They began to walk back to the inn, night falling.

"I suggest take her to the fountain. Its right there in plain eyesight of the inn so I can check to see if everything is all right. I'm not one to leave my fate in a little superstition but who knows, maybe it can take you both to the point where you want to be."

"Vincent, your something else. You say you're a fighter but I can't help but think you're the flirtatious type. I think you enjoy the attention but your really quiet around here. How come?" Link asked.

"Its all the romantic crap here," he answered. "Nothing more."

"I wish I had a ring… If I had one, maybe I would have the guts to ask Zelda," Link said.

"Do you want to pick on up?"

"We could… but I'm paying for it. It won't mean as much if you pay for it. No offense," Link said.

"None taken," Vincent said. They stopped right in front of a jeweler. "But you should do it now. You can ask her tonight or simply wait. Wait till its gotten to late and you find yourself a lonesome lark."

"Come on, Zelda would never leave me," Link said. "I know she won't. We love each other."

"A girl can get tired of waiting."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"Well?" Vincent asked, not paying attention to Link's question. "Maybe I'm the one is pushing you but I'm certain that you were working up the nerve to ask her when you both got into town."

"I swear you have unnatural hearing abilities," Link said.

"Guess my ears must be better," Vincent said. He flicked the tip of his right ear. "At least I don't have an earring."

"Alright, fine, I'm going in there. We're obviously going nowhere. I might as well try tonight."

"Pick out the ruby gemmed one," Vincent said. "I bet she'll love that."

"Shut up."

( . ) -----------\

"Where are you taking me?" Zelda asked.

"Where else? You heard what Vincent said… I want to take you to the fountain."

Link led Zelda to the fountain and sat on its edge. The cupids still kept firing water into the pool below them. Zelda stared up at them. Their little wings, the tiny bows, the reefs on their heads, all adorable in Zelda's mind. The moon stationed itself high above them. Link admired how Zelda looked under its moonlight. Her fair skin glowed like an angels.

"Do you think Vincent left out details on how the fountain was supposed to work?" Zelda asked.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Well, by his description, we don't even have to kiss for us to stay together forever. All we do is sit under this thing," Zelda said. "But I suppose that being with you is enough. I'm glad you care enough about me to bring me here."

"Of course I do Zelda, that's why I want to make sure we stay together," Link said. He searched himself and finally found the box. He bit his bottom lip. "Zelda, I love you."

Zelda smiled, "I love you too Link."

He pulled out the velvet box and opened it front of her. He caught how her eyes widened. "Would you marry me?"

Zelda was for once speechless. She looked from the ring to Link's azure eyes. She wrapped her arms around Link, "Of course Link." Tears of happiness descended from her cerulean ovals. "I want to be with you Link. I want to be Mrs. Zelda Knightly. Yes, Link, I want to marry you."

Link smiled. Zelda leaned back and let their eyes meet each other. In the starry night, Link kissed Zelda.

Far off, Vincent watched the two from the balcony. He sighed and looked back into his room. The clock mounted on the wall neared midnight. Then he heard the familiar cry of his faithful companion. He looked back to the outside and found his ruby falcon descending from the night sky and came at him. He held right arm out and his bird landed on it, a letter in one of his talons. He took the note and opened it. As he read it, a smile spread over his face.

"Blaze," he leveled his arm with the banister and his messenger hopped onto it. Vincent went inside his room, "I'm sure your tired from the flight. Valhalla and Hyrule aren't exactly neighbors. Nonetheless… I really want you to go back. This city does spark something in you. Look, Blaze, I know flying during the night is a pain but I really want you to deliver this message. Don't worry; I'm putting in that you'll need your rest. I swear you falcons are a hell of bird. Glad I picked you out and not my dad. Eagles… they aren't as swift and they lack that something. On top of that, who needs this giant bird that's so adamant about delivering a message? We're partners and that's not changing anytime. You help me and you get great 'A' bird treatment."

Vincent came out of his room with a fresh letter. "I swear those lovebirds are made for each other." He handed the letter to Blaze. "Safe flight Blaze, wouldn't want you getting hurt. Your wings are invaluable to me."

Blaze let out a soft screech and took off.

Zelda leaned her head against Link's shoulder. She heard Blaze and looked to see the falcon swoop above them. Its majestic wings flapped to gain altitude.

"Isn't that the same falcon from the ranch, Link?" Zelda asked.

"I caught it too. It was a scarlet hue… Don't see many birds like that around here. You don't think…"

"Then there's the one that used to pester my sleep back at the castle. I don't know if it's the same but it's rather coincidental," Zelda said.

"The bird near the castle was bigger though…"

"Link, when do we get married?" Zelda asked. "I want to do it as soon as possible. So no matter what, we'll be together forever under the Goddesses' eyes."

"Whenever we can Zelda."

A/N: I leave whatever you think about my amazing OC up to you.


	8. Rustled Feathers

Rustled Feathers

"Nothing's better than a good night's sleep," Vincent said. He stretched his arms behind his back and yawned. He cracked his neck and turned to Link and Zelda.

They stood in the inn's hallway. The blond headed couple woke up before Vincent and knocked on his door to wake him up. Only after their second knock, though, he answered fully clothed. It had been an eventful night for both. Link and Zelda were finally engaged and Vincent was happy with his letter. The one he later tucked into his jacket's pocket.

His face became stern and owl-like. "It isn't going to be easy getting out of this city. Valhalla has four entrance paths so it has four exits. I'm sure that since my little scandal yesterday that security has tightened. Right now, the princess is their number one priority. Wonder if there is a way to hide her…"

Vincent walked between them and walked down the hall. He turned to the staircase and walked down them.

"Guess we must be leaving," Link said. He took Zelda's hand and they followed Vincent.

Zelda thought about Vincent. She decided it was time for her to analyze the redhead swordsman. Why he would really help complete strangers. She asked how he possessed such a vast wealth and why he would be so willing to use it for their benefit. Some logical reason why Vincent would do everything he was doing. Then there were all the coincidental incidents. Vincent showed up in time to save them. He knew too much for just a wandering swordsman.

"Zelda?" Link asked. He caught her staring into nothing.

She shook out of her thought. "I'm sorry Link. Where's Vincent?"

They looked around the lobby and did not find him. It was only when Zelda was about to speak when he came in from the outside. Something about his expression told them that he figured something out.

"Right now, the southern exit is completely unoccupied," he said. "This is our perfect chance. We have to take it. Are you ready to get out of here and get to the ports? The adventure is coming to an end. One last city and we're home free."

"Let's do it," Link said.

Vincent led them through the empty streets of Valhalla. It was relatively early for anyone but of course, Vincent was wide-awake as usual. It didn't take them too long to get to the iron gate of the southern exit. As he said, no Hylian guards stood watch. He signaled them to stay as he walked to the gate. Vincent took a quick peek around and then waved his hand for them to go.

Link and Zelda flew to Vincent and then they found themselves looking back at Valhalla. Vincent took a deep breath of Valhalla air and exhaled. The trio began to walk away from the city. Link's armaments clinked with each step he took. Vincent's jacket billowed like the sails of a seafaring ship.

"So glad we got away from Valhalla before anything were to happen," Vincent said. "I mean, it is so hard to keep up a fight when so many people are there to kill you and all your trying is to make them incompetent."

"Vincent, after you meet with your family, do you plan on returning to Hyrule?" Zelda asked. "If I'm not mistaken, you were returning before we dropped into your life."

"Most likely," Vincent answered. He sighed, "It's been a while since I've been home. I wonder how everyone is… Father is probably still the ass he always was. Mom still has the daunting task in keeping everyone together as a family. My fun-loving sister Clair must be going nuts trying to comprehend her studies. She's a year my junior mind you. And then there is Alistor, the little runt. Always trying to out do me…" Vincent chuckled. "Of course he never will. I practiced daily with my blades and he often did the opposite."

"So why is it that you want to go back to Hyrule?" Zelda asked.

"Why? Well… its sort of a story but," Vincent started.

"And you thought you could get away," said an all to familiar voice.

"Damn it all… its him again," Vincent groaned. The three of them turned around to face a smiling Prince Jess and a dozen or so guards. "Why do you even try? You're not going to get those two."

"Aha, that's where you're wrong," Jess said. "There is no way that you can defeat all of these soldiers of the Hylian army. Your just one man against a nation."

Link unsheathed his blade but Vincent held out his arm to stop him. Vincent looked to Link and Zelda, "Link, I need you to take Zelda away from here. That is your top priority. I will deal with these thugs."

"But Vincent, you'll need my help," Link argued.

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "I appreciate the sentiment, but no thanks. Know one thing Link, I am Zelda's sword and you are her shield. I will only go on an offense, but you are so much more. You protect her and this is where we stand now. To put it all flowery, I am the talons of this dove and you are her wings. Take her away from danger, that is your duty, and I will keep it at bay."

Link nodded and took Zelda's hand.

"Wait," Vincent said to the couple. He took off his white jacket and handed it to Zelda. "Keep it with you. You wont be as conspicuous as you are now. Clothing can only change so much of you princess. It'll keep you safe."

Zelda looked down at his jacket and then nodded. She and Link ran away from the area leaving a staid Vincent alone. Vincent unsheathed both of his blades but did not take a defensive stance. He held both in his hands and prepared himself for action.

"You cannot defeat us all," Jess said.

"That was what the last bunch said," Vincent said.

"Its obvious where they are going," Jess added.

"And I'll be there. One way or another," Vincent said.

"Why do you do this?" Jess asked. "Why are you so different? Can't you be the big brother you are and set an example? I know you all to well and you family has been nothing but trouble. Even the little one is doing a better job then you."

"Wait… I see what's going on," Vincent said. "Nonetheless, I have taken it on myself to act as the guardian angel for those two. Goddesses know that I would want help if I were caught in their situation. They deserve to be with each other. Those two are in love… who are we to say she cannot be with him?"

"She is a princess," Jess answered. "It's for her and the country's good. I hate it when redheads don't cooperate."

A grin chiseled itself onto Vincent's face. "Sounds like her alright. Look, loser, you're not getting past me. I will be the unwavering wall that-"

"Enough with all the damn analogies!" Jess demanded. "Its birds this, angel that, now wall here. Can't you talk like the spoiled brat that you are? Look here junior, I had enough of this. Be like him and step aside. Let us do what we have to do. No more accomplice charges. Maybe the King will be glad to hear that an Ae-"

"Just… shut up," Vincent said. "I'm not moving. You want to go through, you'll have to get past me."

"You heard him," Jess said to his guards.

The royal soldiers picked up their pikes and spears and charged to Vincent. Gripping his swords tightly, Vincent hoped they wouldn't betray him now. He wanted to keep his honor and never kill any of them but in such a fight, he hoped there wouldn't be any casualties. He didn't want to think of himself as an angel of death. They were getting nearer and Vincent looked in back of him. The shadowy figures of Link and Zelda were off in the horizon.

"Take her far, Hawkeye. We birds of prey never run but there wasn't a choice this time…" he said softly.

( . ) -----------\

Link stared out of the window atop the Aegis inn. Night had fallen and the couple found refuge in an inn that bared the same name as all the others. But their evening was plagued with doubt. Their friend, companion on the run, and supporter Vincent had not shown up at all. Surely he knew that they would stay at the same inn they always stayed. He even preferred the Aegis brand. Vincent still was nowhere in town and Link was thinking that the worse had happened.

"Link, honey, please, I'm sure he is all right," Zelda said from their bed. She looked over to the chair and stared at the white coat. "He never would abandon his favorite garment."

A knock came from the door. Link and Zelda stared at each other before Link went to answer it. Link carefully thought about who might be at the door but remembered how nothing dealing with the government could make its way inside an Aegis inn. He slowly opened it to find a pale Vincent. He gasped for breath and his left eye winced with pain.

"Vincent, are you all right?" Link asked.

"Don't worry about it," Vincent answered. "I need you both to wake up early tomorrow. We really ought to leave town before the Hylian army comes to this small town. The docks aren't that far from us now. The city is huge so it takes up enough area to make our last trip a few days long. Soon you guys can be together."

"Vincent, you look like you need medical attention!" Zelda exclaimed when she saw him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Vincent said. He was in a terrible condition but his will kept him going. Link gazed down to find small drops of blood collecting into a puddle where Vincent stood. He grasped his side tightly and his breathing was light.

"All right Vincent, fine," Link said. "In the morning then."

"Till morning," Vincent said as he left their doorway.

Link sighed and shut the door. He looked over to the worried Zelda. He bit his bottom lip and walked over to the bed. Link sat on the edge and gave her a half-hearted smile. Their tale was unfolding for their good but many people were suffering because of them. Vincent was beaten, Goddesses only know how many people he had to fight, and it was all for them.

"Link?" Zelda asked him, snapping him from his thoughts. "I know we were a bit rash in running away from home but you don't think that it was a bad idea."

"What? No, of course not," Link answered. "We did what we had to do Zelda. We could've never been together if we stayed. Although it makes us look selfish right now, there's no turning back."

"Selfish?" Zelda asked.

"Think about it Zelda, we ran away and so many people have been hurt because we did. Its all for us, no one is getting any benefit from us leaving. I also think that even if we do get to the docks, that it won't matter. Didn't you say before that your father was being appealed to buy Aegis family to quell their strife?" Link asked. "What if they succeed?"

"My father hates that family a lot. Something happened between my father and the head of the Aegis family a long time ago. That's all I know and that's what sparked this fight between them. Since my father was a prince at the time and their grandfather had some lay way, he coaxed my grandfather to never let a Hylian soldier into an Aegis domain. No royal anything can gain access without an Aegis' consent. Talk about a family. Nonetheless, what else could let us be caught?"

"Zelda…" Link looked into her eyes. "What if we marry in the morning? Before anything else so that no matter what, we'll be together?"

"Link, but…" Zelda didn't know what to say. "I'm all for it but do you think we'll have time?"

Link crawled over to her and held her face in her hands. He stared lovingly into her cerulean eyes, "Its our decision to do so. What is Vincent going to do? Stop us? Zelda we are in control, let's just do something that does have a bit of meaning."

"Are you sure its not just since you've been sleeping next to me that you've been getting some ideas?" Zelda asked, raising her eyebrow. "I may not be a princess any more but I do have my proper upbringing. You're just going to have to wait."

"Aw shucks," Link said, releasing her. He stared at her deviously and kissed her deeply. They fell onto the bed, their lips still locked. Link broke their kiss and stroked her hair. "This is what makes running away worth while."

"Only a shame that you're going to have to wait," Zelda said. She loved taunting Link.

Link got off of Zelda and looked around the room. Vincent's white jacket remained. Link got up from the bed and went over to it. "We forgot to-" As Link picked it up; a letter fell to the floor. Curious, Link picked it up and examined it. "Vincent had a letter in his jacket."

Zelda got up and went over to Link, "What do you think it might be?"

"We wont know till we read it for ourselves," Link said. He flipped it over and was going to open it before Zelda stopped him.

"We can't do that," Zelda said. "That's Vincent's life and if he wanted to share he would. But we ought to just put it back and leave it alone. Would you want someone to read your mail?"

"How did Vincent even get this?" Link asked. "I doubt that he carried it since we met. I know I wouldn't."

"But this is Vincent," Zelda said. "You know he's a little out there."

"I hope he's doing okay. Zelda, we should get some sleep," Link said. He turned to his fiancée, "Wouldn't want you to miss your beauty sleep. Not like you need anymore."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Zelda said. She smiled, "I know your going to take this the wrong way but let's hop back into bed. It's getting late."

"As you wish princess," Link said with a devilish smirk.

A/N: S-U-C-C-E-S-S, that's the way you spell success!

Sorry bored. Anyways, review people; they are the payment I receive for spending all my game playing time on you.


	9. A Falcon Endangered

A/N: See this? () It's a cookie. Review and you get one…

A Falcon Endangered

Link and Zelda stared at each other. They stood at arms length from each other, with their hands stretched out in each other's grasp. The couple barely paid attention to the ramblings of the preacher. All that mattered to them was that they were finally getting married. The chapel they went to was reluctant to marry in haste but Vincent's seemingly bottomless wallet convinced them otherwise. The said redhead was standing a little away, watching the ancient ritual happen from a wooden bench.

The priest coughed. "As I said, do you Link take Zelda as your wife?"

Link smiled and kept his eyes on his near-future bride, "I do, of course."

"And do you, Zelda, take-"

"I do," she answered abruptly.

"Than I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss… each other," the priest said. He closed his ancient tome and stood aside as he watched the loving couple express themselves.

Link leaned close to Zelda and locked his lips with hers. It was a magical moment for them. They stayed in their passionate kiss until Vincent coughed from behind them. They broke it and, hand in hand, followed Vincent out of the chapel.

"Picked a perfect time to marry each other," Vincent said, anxiety in his voice. "We're being hunted and it would've been so much better if you did this back in Valhalla. I swear, nothing makes sense anymore."

"So is the falcon faltering in flight?" Link asked.

"What the- Don't take my analogies away from me. That's all I have," Vincent said. He turned away from the couple. "I can't help it if I want to have a poetic vision."

Zelda laughed, "Sorry Vincent. I know we had to get out of here as soon as possible but… well we just wanted to marry now. I'm sure you'll make up more as we go along."

"Yeah well, sorry that you wont be able to have a honeymoon till later," Vincent said. "I'm sure that fate's threads are going to be in your favor in the long run. Great, just made another one."

"Who tended to your wounds, Vincent?" Link asked. "Last night you were nearly an inch from death."

"Doubt that death would be close to me. I am above such mortal nuisance," Vincent gave a sinister laugh. "Okay… enough with horsing around. I did, I am more than just a handsome face. Don't try to think about it, it was my fault for being reckless."

"Your always reckless," Zelda said. "Your either as unpredictable as a fire but like the water in your fights. The ebb and flow of your graceful moves are astounding."

Vincent took the comment and began to think about Zelda's words. He softly sighed and looked down to his arm. His white jacket covered his wounds easily. He had to get rid of his black shirt and was left with a black undershirt. He lost plenty of blood and he didn't have much strength. His eyes faltered for a minute. "Damn it all…"

"Are you all right?" Link asked.

"Never better," Vincent answered.

The houses became fewer and spaced out. They were leaving the small town that gave them refuge for the night. Link and Zelda would keep the town in their minds as they were married there. A couple would keep a place like that close to their hearts. No other could've actually had the same feeling then the one that bonded them in marriage. Link and Zelda looked back to the town and then at each other.

"I love you," Link said.

Zelda smiled, "I love you too."

"And I love you both," Vincent said. He put his arms around both Link and Zelda. He walked in the middle of them, leaving both of them in fits of laughter. "You know, I've always liked you two. You two are seriously the most perfect couple. I swear, nothing ever got in between you. Hell, we wouldn't be here if you didn't truly love each other."

"Hey Vincent," Zelda said. "A letter sort of fell out of your jacket last night. Could you tell us what's in it? I know it's a little forward but its sort of weird you having a letter for such a long time."

"My letter?" Vincent asked. He patted his chest, where his letter was near. He looked to Zelda and then to Link. They obviously wanted an answer but Vincent couldn't. Not then. He still could not tell them. "Look, I'm sorry but I just can't tell. It's something that I have to keep to myself for a while. Don't take it the wrong way."

Link looked over to Zelda and raised his eyebrow. Zelda didn't like how Link kept his doubts on Vincent. She felt that Vincent proved his worth and that if he wanted to keep something to himself, she thought it was all right.

They walked all day. Night was slowly embracing the sun and setting it under its blanket. Link and Zelda began to notice how Vincent kept struggling for breath. The moon set itself high in the sky and the trio kept walking until the came to a boulder in the field. Vincent leaned against it and looked and Link and Zelda.

"We can't walk all night," Vincent said. "You two try to get some rest. I'll keep watch."

"Vincent, are you sure?" Link asked. "You're pushing yourself awful hard."

"I'm okay," Vincent answered. "Stop worrying about me. We're nearly there and its no use in trying to slow down now."

"Vincent, you don't look all right," Zelda said. "Maybe you should rest."

Vincent shook his head. "I'm afraid that is not possible. I have to overlook you two. Link will most likely get distracted. I will not. Trust me like you done before. I'm not failing now, just get some rest."

( . ) -----------\

"Is that it?" Zelda asked. She pointed far away. Vincent fell to the rear of them and slowly walked up an incline. Link and Zelda looked far to see a city in the horizon. It met with the blue ocean

Vincent looked and nodded, "Not to far now."

He looked over to the ecstatic Link and Zelda and smiled. He finally got their dreams to come true. He noticed that his vision slowly became blurred. He shook his head and looked to Link.

"Guess our time together is coming to an end," he said softly.

"Your right," Link said. "You've been a real help Vincent. Wish there was some way to repay you."

"That's alright," Vincent said. He looked down to his boots. "I never wanted anything in return. Somehow, I felt that we were going to get caught. Lucky us."

"We had a guardian angel looking after us," Zelda said, turning to Vincent. "It looks pretty far off."

"Lets not worry about that," Vincent said. "Point is, we're in the clear. Just another half a day or so till we make it."

Vincent felt his stomach slowly push its insides upwards. He fought to keep it down and succeeded. His vision became weary once again and tried to focus it once again. Vincent gazed up into the sky and felt his eyes slowly return to normal.

"Vincent?" Zelda asked.

Vincent took in a deep breath and then fell to his knees. He then fell forward with his face in the dirt. Link and Zelda quickly tried to get Vincent back on his feet. Zelda felt his face to find it hotter than usual. It all made sense to her. Why he was so sluggish in the morning. He was developing a fever. Desperate, Zelda stood back up.

"Link, we have to get to the city now! Vincent has a fever and I'm not sure how long he'll last out here," Zelda said.

Link heaved Vincent and placed the redhead's arm around his neck. He wrapped his arm around his waist. "Ready Zelda. Let's get going."

"Ma.. Mal… Sorry…" Vincent muttered. "Li... Zel… Still… not…"

"Hang in there, Vince," Link said. "This is the least we could do for you."

"Come on Link," Zelda urged on. "No time to dawdle."

"Right," Link answered.

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. Next chapter should be way better.


	10. The Falcon Known as Aegis

A/N: Uh, I've been busy. I have a sequel to worry about, updating my other current project (which, as of yet, is still not updated), and a new project plus schoolwork. I know, all excuses…

The Falcon Known as Aegis

Zelda held open the door as Link carried Vincent into the inn. His unconscious body made it difficult for Link to support the redhead but he managed. Panicking and in a hurry, they found the nearest inn, the nearest safe house, to find someplace for Vincent. It was ironic how Vincent was an untamed as a fire and now was burning up in fever.

"Excuse me, is there anyway we could get a doc-" Zelda began to ask the concierge.

"Oh my, is that Lord Vincent?" she asked. She was another young woman like Lillian before her.

"Uh, yes," Zelda answered.

"Oh, dear," she said. She looked behind her and took a key. She quickly walked over to Zelda and handed her the key. "Please take him to a room. I'll go notify his family that he's returned but… in a sorrowful condition. I'll be sure to get a doctor or his sister." She left the inn leaving a confused couple.

"Zelda, let's get him upstairs," Link said.

Zelda nodded. They quickly went upstairs and found the room matching the key. Zelda quickly unlocked it and left it open for Link to heave Vincent inside. It amazed her how her husband managed to carry a full-grown man for so long. Link placed Vincent on the bed. Thinking with haste, Link pulled off Vincent's white jacket and left it on a nearby chair. He removed the swords on Vincent's belt and laid them out on the table next to the bed.

"Zelda, get a towel or rag, something, and soak with cool water," Link ordered.

Zelda nodded and quickly looked around the room to find a towel. Link gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on the chair. He looked over to his friend's unconscious body and assured himself the Vincent would make it. It was a simple fever and they had gotten him to safety. Just like Vincent always did. Vincent's body lay still, with only a few shallow breaths that signaled his vitality. It wasn't that long ago that the valiant Vincent put himself in danger's way for Link and Zelda to make their escape.

Link looked over to the swords, Vincent's talons. He picked one up and examined its intricate detailing. The hilt of the one he picked was curved. A light blue in coloration and wrapped in tape. It had a crescent moon hilt guard and the blade itself ended in a slanted point. Link set it down and raised the other one. Scarlet red hilt and a familiar feel to it. A normal sword by the looks but Link felt something else housed within its steel. Something terrible but all too similar to another sword he once wielded.

Vincent softly groaned. Link's ears perked up and set down the sword. Zelda came with the wet towel. She gently placed it on Vincent's forehead and waited with Link for someone to come. They noticed the bruises and cuts along his body. It was a wonder how Vincent managed to treat them all himself. The placement of somewhere near impossible for regular people.

Link and Zelda heard a tapping at the window. It was the same red falcon that they had seen leave the Aegis inn in Valhalla. Link got up and went to open the glass window for the bird. It quickly flew in and landed a letter on top of Vincent's body. The first thing that Zelda noticed was how it was stamped with a kiss. A ruby red lipstick kiss. The falcon swept over them and perched itself on the chair's edge, on top of Vincent's coat.

Zelda picked it up and stared at it. She turned it over and looked at the feminine handwriting addressing it to Vincent. Zelda began to pick at the flap that closed it. Before she knew it, Link's hand had snatched it away.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up," he said.

The room's door opened and in walked the woman from downstairs and another young lady. Dressed a little provocative; she was just insanely curvaceous and gorgeous. Her sapphire eyes and curled hair were a stark contrast to Vincent's red. It was as if they were true opposites. Male to female, blue to red, to covered to not.

"So Vincent has gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble," she said to herself. She turned to Link and Zelda, "Sorry, my name is Clair. Clair Aegis."

"Clair Aegis?" Link asked. "From Aegis inn?"

"I see that Vincent didn't tell you much. Shame on him," Clair cooed. "Vincent is… my big brother. Known as Vincent Dante Aegis II, he always had a rebellious streak. Don't worry, I'm a top-notch herbs expert. I should fix him right up in no time. Whatever he was doing with you two, it ends here right?"

Zelda nodded, "That was our plan, anyways."

Clair nodded, "Why was my brother helping both of you?"

"As he put it, if he were in our position, he would've wanted help," Zelda answered. "Your brother is such a nice guy."

"Looks like he has changed quite a bit," Clair said. "Would you excuse me? I ought to tend to him. I'm sure that those wounds and fever aren't going to do him any good."

Link and Zelda nodded and exited the room. The inn's manager had disappeared and Link and Zelda were alone. They both sighed. It suddenly hit them that Vincent was going to leave them. Sure, as a married couple now at their destination, it was only natural but… it was going to be strange for them.

Link held Zelda's hand and kissed it. "Want to do anything?"

Zelda shook her head, "Sorry, these are awful circumstances. I guess a few things make sense now. Vincent chose Aegis inns because, well, he's an Aegis. He most likely gets to stay for free. I can't shake the feeling, though, that he's an Aegis. They are supposed to hate the royal family. He could've easily turned us in and-."

"Zelda," Link said, gripping her shoulders. "I had my doubts but he isn't bad. He gave us his real reason. This letter proves it." Link waved the letter from before in Zelda's eyes.

"You really think that Vincent is in love with someone? You think that drove him to protect us?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded.

"Still…"

"Why would the Aegis family want to make justice now? Obviously there is a new voice of reason. Think about it now Zelda, we are now free. No more running. No more hiding. All thanks to Vincent."

Zelda looked away. "Could we read the letter?"

"Zelda," Link said. "Since when did you become so nosy?"

"Something is too familiar with that handwriting," Zelda said, pointing to the letter. "Besides, all major news is out of the way, right?" Zelda grinned.

"I still don't think so," Link said. "When Vincent wakes up, we'll ask him. Stop trying to dive into other people's business." Link sighed, "What do we do now?"

Zelda shrugged, "We still haven't - no never mind. Why don't we just wait downstairs?"

Link nodded, "I guess that's all we can do for now."

( . ) -----------

Zelda and Link sat in their own bed. Link smiled as he held Zelda close to him. It had been a few hours since they arrived and the sun was nearing retirement. Just as Link leaned close to kiss his wife, a loud knock came from door. Link sighed; it seemed fate made sure to keep him and wife apart for the moment. He got up and answered it.

Clair stood in the doorway. "So there you guys are. Well, I'm sure that you want to know the status on our dear Vincent."

Link noticed how alike both Clair's and Vincent's speech patterns were. "Yeah, how is he?"

"Good news is that his fever is broken. No more stammering and such. Bad news is that he's still knocked out. Its nothing more than a deep sleep. We Aegis' have a hell of an immune system. He should be… awake… by tomorrow. How about we clear a few things up, shall we?" Clair suggested. She stepped into the room and looked around before turning to Link and Zelda. "Vincent left you in the dark about being an Aegis."

"He had his reasons," Zelda said, in his defense.

"I suppose he did," Clair said. "Do you know why he was in that general area?"

Link shook his head. "We figured he was in the right place at the right time."

"Vincent," Clair said. "First went to the castle to try and mend the relationship between Harkinian and Aegis. No easy feat for anyone. I believe your father didn't even allow Vincent inside the castle for no reason."

Zelda's eyes widened, "You know?"

Clair smirked, "I know, I'm good. Anyways, our father sent Vincent to the inn right outside the woods for an evaluation and, as Vincent walked back, ran into you guys. He's always been one to do a few favors but this takes the cake. Glad to see his rough childhood didn't screw him up."

"Is there anything else?" Link asked.

"Nothing else. I have no idea if Vincent is hiding anything else," Clair answered. She smiled and started for the door, "Don't worry, we'll figure everything out in the morning. Night."

Clair shut the door. Link smiled and turned back to Zelda. He bit his bottom lip as he strode over to the bed and sat on it. Zelda stared into his azure eyes. Both of their eyes were twinkling. Zelda thought that Link was the most handsome man ever and felt lucky to marry him, luckier still in what they had planned for the night. His golden locks fell carelessly over the big, blue eyes he had. There was his muscular build, a chiseled physique that outshone most males.

"I love you, Zelda," Link said gently. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss. They fell onto the bed together, still locked in their kiss.

The next morning came and both of them were awake. Before going to see if Vincent was fine, Zelda took the letter they kept and made sure that Vincent was going to talk. Link and Zelda exited their room and walked across the hall to Vincent's room. They found Clair exiting the room with a smile on her face.

"I see you two look awfully cheerful," she said. "In case you two are wondering, Vincent is actually up. Just like how I predicted. Careful now, he's eating."

She laughed as she left the two alone. Link and Zelda continued their way to the door and, without even bothering to knock, entered the room. They saw Vincent sitting up in his bed with a bowl of hot soup.

"You look better," Link said, walking inside.

"You bet," Vincent said. He drank the soup completely and left the bowl on the table. "Sorry if I gave you guys a scare."

"Just glad your better," Link said. "By the way." Link took the letter from Zelda, "This came for you."

"Yeah, I noticed Blaze was here. Usually he has a letter," Vincent said. He took the letter and gave a thank you. He opened it and began to read, his eyes feverously moving from left to right. A smile spread on his face and then he folded the letter up again. He looked back to Link and Zelda, "So, you must know that I am of Aegis blood by now."

"Your sister broke the news for us," Zelda said. She pointed to the letter, "Who is that from?"

"Uh, your not interested in this," Vincent said.

Zelda crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine, it's from Malon…" Vincent said. He held out the letter, "And if you need more proof."

Zelda took it and began to read the contents.

_"You already have gotten them that far? That's a feat even for you. Please tell them, when you can of course, that I am so happy for them. I hope whenever their wedding happens, it will be memorable. Just do me one favor, Vinnie, don't push yourself to hard. I do want you back here so we can finally marry. You know, like how you promised me before you left. A girl can wear an engagement ring for only so long._

"_What are you going to do with them once they reach your hometown? Maybe you can give them a job, somewhere. You know I have no idea exactly how much your family controls. I doubt you do too. Well, I leave you with a kiss and hope you return soon." _

_XOXO Malon. _

Zelda looked up from the letter, "You should have told us!"

Vincent scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, well, we had other things to focus then. Malon asked me to look after you two. Not that I needed her to tell me so. Anyways, I really miss her. I want to get you two settled down so I can get back."

"It makes perfect sense now," Link said. "And I was right. You were in love and you saw another couple in trouble. You came to the rescue. Damn Vincent, if we could, we would get you knighted."

Vincent sighed, "Why don't you two wait for me downstairs? I have to write Malon back and get dressed."

Link nodded and Zelda waved as they exited the room.

Vincent looked at the letter. "Wonder what they truly think about it?"

A/N: I managed to update and then finish this chapter. Go me! Review!


	11. Caged Birds

A/N: Yes, this is an update. Hope you enjoy.

Caged Birds

Link and Zelda sat at a table at the inn. They had a generous meal laid out in front of them, courtesy of Clair and Vincent. As they sat alone, helping themselves to the delicacies, Vincent walked in on them. Zelda took one look and noticed the immediate change. He no longer hid anything nor was he in a fragile state. Vincent was back to his old self. He stood in front o them, dressed in white coat and equipped with his blades.

"Hope you guys like your lunch," Vincent said.

"Yeah, it good. What are you up to Vincent?" Zelda asked.

"I'm going to talk to my father right quick," he answered. "Maybe I can still do some more for you guys."

"Please Vincent, you done enough," Zelda said.

Vincent held his hand up, signaling for her to stop, "Now, now, I still have a few tricks. Maybe I can get you two jobs, assuming you two have nothing against working like real people. I mean, I do own this entire city. Don't worry guys, you are my guests and nothing can stop you two now."

"Thanks Vincent," Zelda said.

"I don't need it, but your welcome," Vincent said. He smiled and turned on his heel and left them.

Zelda looked down to her plate, "Link… why is it that I can't shake off this feeling? It doesn't feel right."

"Really Zelda?" Link asked. "Vincent said don't worry, so let's not."

Vincent walked out of the inn and turned to shut the door. He looked forward and caught a near mirror image to him. He then realized that he wasn't alone. In their armor and wielding pikes stood the royal guards all around the inn. Vincent's eyes narrowed to the horizon as a figure walked up to him. As they did, more guards enclosed the circle they were forming. Vincent kept his eyes on the young man who, with a smirk, ambled his way to Vincent.

In a gust of wind, both the young man and Vincent's white jacket billowed. Unlike Vincent's red lining, his doppelganger's was lined with an emerald silk. The same emerald green that colored the hair on his head and eyes. He stood in front of Vincent, just a tad shorter.

"And here I thought that it might've been someone else," Vincent said. "How about next time you ask before you mutilate one of my jackets again."

"Is that all you have to say?" the young man said. "You stand there defeated. So close yet you weren't able to do anything."

"Let's get one thing straight, Alistor," Vincent said. "You'll never beat me nor shall you take me."

"But I'm not here for you," Alistor said. "No, brother, I came for the princess and the other. But, the King does want you to come too. Come on Vincent, you really think you can beat all of us?"

Vincent sighed. His eyes looked all around the area. There were too many guards around and there was no way for him to safely disarm them. He also took into account that no matter what, the guards could still go and capture Zelda again. Link couldn't stop them. Not without hurting him. Vincent was not about to give up though. Vincent eased his sword out of his scabbard but the guards readied their lances. He cursed under his breath.

Alistor gave a finer smirk, "So the great Vincent is out of ideas."

Vincent closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He let go of his sword and took a deep breath; "You still think you have me at check. No, no, I always have an ace with me."

"What?" Alistor asked angrily. "You can't possibly do anything." Alistor unsheathed his long sword from his waist and charged to Vincent. An arrow struck the ground before Alistor's path and stopped him.

Link jumped down from the inn's roof. He held his bow in hand and was twitching for another arrow. He licked his lips, anticipating the worse. He looked over to Vincent. They were close to one another. The guards all had the same look of perplexity on their face. Alistor was beginning to become frustrated with the events unfolding. He knew that if he were to win, he would have to go on an offensive.

"Zelda?" Vincent asked.

"Hiding," Link simply answered. "Who said you can start without me?"

"Who said you can come in like that, Hawkeye?" Vincent asked.

"Like your any better, Falcon," Link said. "Think we can beat them?"

"I could've with an arm tied behind my back," Vincent said. "Of course there was still the problem with you two inside. Then there's the fact that my brother is out for me. I always knew that my family had some problems."

"Count yourself lucky you have one," Link said.

"Why don't you two shut up?" Alistor asked. He motioned for the guards to proceed and then walked toward the two. With all the guards ready for blood, Link and Vincent were in the middle of trouble.

"Keep the door guarded!" Vincent said. "I have to teach my brother a lesson."

Vincent quickly unsheathed his two blades and quickly incapacitated the guards in his way. He raced to his brother and took one sword under his arm. He was poised for an attack. Hoping, Vincent used an attack his brother knew all too well.

Link kept the guards at bay with his shield and sword from the door. He was able to knock out many with a bash to the head from his iron shield but they kept coming. He made sure that none should pass but thoughts began to surface. What would his win mean? What would result is all the guards were defeated? Vincent was fighting his brother. His own blood and what would mean if it were spilled?

Alistor easily dodged the jab from the cold steel of his brother's sword. He also knew the second attack from the second sword and readied himself to counter. As Vincent brought it to his body, Alistor made to deflect it but was caught off guard when he was kneed in the stomach. Vincent smiled, he knew his brother would read his moves but Vincent learned a few things while he was away. Alistor quickly recovered and attacked with his sword. Vincent noticing the amateurish move, caught it within his two swords.

"Tsk, tsk, you were suppose to be practicing," Vincent said.

Alistor narrowed his emerald eyes, "So the golden boy still criticizes. Didn't the real world teach you that that wont get you anywhere?"

"Of course, only flattery and a beautiful girl waiting for you does," Vincent replied.

"I see you did meet someone. And here I thought you swung the other way," Alistor said. A smirk spread over his face. "So glad to meet you once again."

Vincent felt pain rain through his head as he fell to the floor. Blackness enveloped his eyes and consciousness escaped him. Alistor stood over his fallen brother and noted the help from one of the guards. A giant of a man, standing over seven feet tall and wielding a colossal mallet, a tap from him would and did knock out a man. Alistor crouched down and heard his brother's shallow breaths. Smiling, he took the swords from Vincent and stood triumphantly.

He laughed, "You are suppose to be a master Vincent. How did you even manage to become so soft?"

Link brought down another guard and then noticed through the chaos that Vincent's body was laid out on the ground. Anger seethed and Link fought his way through the guards. They became to numerous and soon began to hinder his advances. One gripped his arm and one grabbed both of his feet, taking down all three of them. Link struggled to escape but then he noticed that a few soldiers went into the inn. Thinking of his wife, he tried even harder to free himself but it was to no avail. He didn't want to fail.

"No…" Link muttered.

( . ) -----------\

"I'm sorry, Link," Vincent said. "I did my best but I guess that wasn't enough."

Link and Vincent were being led through the field of Hyrule. It pained both of them to see themselves in shackled and forced to walk their way back. The heavy iron chains made their progress slow and tiresome but they reached their final destination. A few guards laughed at the two. They knew what was in store for them when they reached the castle.

Vincent looked down at the ground in shame. Link hadn't replied to him. Vincent took it upon himself to make sure they were going to be okay but he didn't think that his brother would do such a crime. He raised his sword against his family. He had betrayed what was blood and he had forsaken the ties of kin. Vincent knew, that as an Aegis, that they were to be honorable in battle and only to show respect to one's opponent. Of course, Vincent mocked but he never took much pleasure. His brother rode in front with his white mare and his eagle on his arm.

"Its not your fault, Vincent," Link replied.

Vincent looked over to his close friend. He noticed the glittering streams of tears that fell from his friend's eyes. He looked to the front to see the carriage that held the princess prisoner. The opposite of the carriage in a fairy tale Vincent use to love, the one with the young damsel and the carriage of pumpkin that took her to her love. This carriage was off a terrible creation. It kept them at a distance.

The crossed the grassland and found themselves trotting over the bridge. As they entered the market, they found themselves greeted by an assembly of the citizens. It was now apparent to Vincent that there was going to be a show, a show where he and Link were the main attraction. Guards stopped the two as they neared a podium but the carriage kept moving. A man in a black hood, large axe in hand, ushered Link and Vincent up the steps of the scaffold. There was a lone stump and the King sat in back of the stand. Gatherers came and gawked at the two captives. Link and Vincent were forced to their knees as the King rose.

"The two you see before you are enemies of Hyrule!" the King boomed. "One has kidnapped our respectable princess and the other has aided them in their escape. Many soldiers have fallen at their resistance."

Boos came from the crowd.

"So, as King of Hyrule, I decided that once they have reach us here, they would face their fate. They would face the base that has kissed the ones meeting the executioner. I sentenced them to a beheading and so be it, I wanted it to be now. I will grant one of you the privilege of going first."

"I'll go," Vincent said. "Not because I know I was wrong but hoping that my death can show you that you're wrong."

The King waved off the statement.

Vincent was forcefully placed in front of the square and then his head was nearly smashed against it. As he let himself be manhandled by the guards and his neck exposed, the executioner came and took his axe in hand. Vincent stared at the last blade he would clash with. The black axe with its curved edge and hairsplitting fineness, the last thing he would feel before dying. The executioner raised his axe high before a shout came from the crowd.

"I said stop!" came a womanly voice. Everyone turned as a young read head walked up to the scaffold. She had an obvious objection to the events unraveling and wanted it to stop. Her temper matched her hair.

The King laughed, "Young lady, you surely don't want to be known as a treasoner. I'm sure your mistaken in delaying our execution."

"I have a perfect reason," Malon said. She turned to Vincent, "You are about to kill my husband and father of my child."

Everyone's face welcomed an astonished expression, even Vincent's. She stood her ground and waited while the King pondered over the recent events. He stared down the redhead and then waved it off. "Let the red one go. We'll sort this out right now."

The executioner didn't bring down his axe and instead brought Vincent to his feet. Malon raced up the scaffold and wrapped her arms around Vincent. Vincent couldn't do much but accept it and smile. After they were caught in their embrace, Malon let go and stared into his eyes. "You came back…"

"Like I said I would," Vincent answered. He lowered his voice, "But what's this about being pregnant? We haven't… done anything yet so unless you're unclear on how that work-."

"You were about to die!" Malon answered. She followed his example, "I couldn't let you die. I still want to be with you."

"I see we have a dilemma," The King said, near the redheaded couple. "I wouldn't want to kill a father but he did do a horrendous crime. I think the only thing I can do that is still humane is to let you rot in a cell for a while. Better than death no?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed at the King. He took a deep breath and looked at his fiancé. He did not want to spend most of years in prison for only doing what he felt was right. Vincent knew the King was wrong and he wanted to prove it. His mind raced with ideas and it finally came to one. One that was sure to let the King have his way but still let Link, Zelda, and him win.

"I propose something better," Vincent said. A born negotiator looking at how Vincent was able to go about his offer, "The people of Hyrule seem to love a show. Why don't I put on the best? How about me in a ladder style match with your best fighters and warriors? You do know of my Aegis heritage, so you know my proficiency with my blades. What if I were to go at it with none? You win, I'll most likely be dead and you could do what you wish with Link. Everything's is in your court, your majesty. You choose how many I fight and how many at once."

"And if you win?" the King asked.

"A glimmer of hope? If I win, we all go free," Vincent said. "No more incarceration nor any executions." Malon gripped Vincent's arm tightly as the King thought about it. Vincent smiled at her and looked over to Link who was still in his own world.

"You have a deal, Aegis," the King replied.

A/N: Sounds awesome right? Bet you can't wait. Don't be lazy and review.


	12. The Falcon’s Last Stand

A/N: Let's see what Vincent can do…

The Falcon's Last Stand

"And Hawkeye's last chance," Vincent explained to Malon. "It's essential that you get that bag I left in your house. Still with me, love? In there are my… 'helpers'. Can you quickly go get them?"

Malon nodded. "Look, it might take me a while but I'll do my best. Please hold out till then."

Vincent smirked, "Don't worry about me. Just, hurry Malon!"

Malon nodded once again and quickly ran off. Vincent sighed and looked back at the King. They were still in the market now made to Town Square. Vincent was still on the scaffold but Link was set off to the side. The King glared down at the redhead and Vincent returned the favor. The redhead smirked as a guard came and unlocked the shackles at his feet and wrists. They dropped with a thud on the wooden stage and were carried off. Vincent rubbed his wrists as the sharp pain from the iron restraints faded away.

"Do you really think you can win?" The King asked. "I decided on who will fight you. My strongest warriors will be against you and you will have no weapon. This is my happiest day. Finally I will have an Aegis' head. And all for what, what is it your sacrificing your life for? A girl's romantic fantasies?"

Vincent held his head down, "They love each other. No one is allowed to keep them apart. Not me, not you, no one. That is what I'm fighting for. And that asshat that always followed us. Prince whatever… make sure he's in this as well. I would so love to show him how much I like him." Vincent flicked the lock of hair in his face and then looked into the King's blue eyes. "I've had enough of those baby blue's lying to the people. Zelda wasn't kidnapped. I, Vincent Dante Aegis II, vow to show the truth."

The King scoffed. "Do your best boy."

Vincent chuckled, "Don't, I will. A word with my friend, if I may?"

The King narrowed his eyes. He contemplated on what did Vincent want to say to Link. How the King started to hold a strong loathing for Link. That boy, as he liked to call him, sat with his head down. Defeated. Two guards on his side and iron chains on his legs and feet. His vibrant blue eyes no longer had any will to live. He was in his own world and it wasn't a happy one. Link gladly chose a hell then a life without Zelda. She was his world. The King stared at the Aegis. He wondered how he managed to create so many enemies.

"Yes? No?" Vincent asked.

"Be quick about it," the King answered flatly.

Vincent smirked and walked to Link. He couldn't stand the position Link was in. There he was, the only person Vincent considered an equal in swordsmanship, down on his knees. His golden hair hid his face and his eyes from embarrassment and shame. Vincent sighed. Link and Zelda were there. They had made it. Then his brother came into the picture. Vincent balled up his hand into a fist. "Link, Link, its going to be okay. I'll handle everything."

Silence.

"Come on, cheer up. You'll be with Zelda in no time," Vincent added.

"It's no use, Vincent," Link said softly. "The King only agreed to let us go free, and only if you win. I don't want to make look like I have doubts, but I do. You're in no condition to fight, no matter how fast you recovered from an illness. Your reckless, Vincent, and that's going to catch up to you. You're an untamed fire that will burn itself out. You have done your best in the past but your just not going to cut it this time. I'm sorry Vincent. You should have taken the King's offer before…"

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "Gee… and I wonder what would happen if I was actually bad to you."

Silence once again.

"Lousy bastard! I'm willing to go at this for all of us. Don't think for a second I'm the sacrificing archangel that has helped you before. This guardian will not let his own life waste away in a cell. I'm a proud Aegis and I will not sit by as the mockery of the Hylian royal court sit on its fat ass and lets its own people suffer. If I have to become a reaper, then so be it. If my place is with the sinful demons of Hell to make sure that this country be the once great political entity that it was, then so be it. And if a lowly jack of all trades is willing to condescend my own swordsmanship, he should look at his own," Vincent said. He turned away, "If you prefer to see it in the way your delusional eyes perceive it so, then you better look at the wings on my back and have faith. The dove, a symbol for love, do you know what it really is? It's nothing more than a common pigeon… with white plumage. Is white really all that pure? Does red really mean blood spilled? Does green mean nothing more than corruption and greed? I'm just a pawn. You and Zelda are the one's that ought to support one another."

Vincent returned to his center position on the round scaffold. He scouted the area and noted the raised planks and weaker points. He took his scarlet vision over to the King who has seated himself level to the gallows. He held his hands under his chin, soaking in the situation.

"Old geezer, send in your first because, as Link put it, this fire is untamed and wild. I'm ready to burn!" Vincent said.

The King frowned for a minute but then whispered something to his assistant. The frail man ushered ten royal guards into the circle. The raised their sharpened weapons at Vincent. He stood there, in his nonchalant way, and cracked his neck. A gust of wind blew in from the south and billowed Vincent's cape. He smirked and looked at each one of his opponents. "Starting off small? And here I thought I wouldn't get a warm up."

At that moment, Malon came into the market. She carried with her a black bag in her arms and raced over to the scaffold. She stopped right in front of it and took a few heavy breaths of air. She gulped down a large gasp of air, "Vincent!" She tossed the bag over and Vincent caught it in his hands. He smirked at the King and crouched to the floor. Vincent opened the bag up while his opponents where looking at him confused. Using his white jacket to conceal his actions, Vincent quickly prepared himself. After a few minutes, he stood and dramatically through off his white jacket. He stood there in the middle, clad in his black ensemble but with shining gauntlets on his hands and greaves trapped to his boots.

Their metal was a pure white with crimson red trim. The crimson trim outlined the segments and created a ferocious design. What made them even more special was their design. Not simply a normal armored glove, they were vastly different. Unlike the gauntlets worn by the soldiers, Vincent's look more feral. Almost as a person took the hands of the werewolves, wolfos, and added armor to them and finished it off by covering it all in an angel's pure white blood. Added on to them were fins on the outfaced sides. Wrapped around his heeled boots were grieves made the same way. They ended in claws and had an untamed fur appeal. As people looked in awe at the new Vincent. Even Malon looked a little stunned at how he turned out.

He narrowed his eyes and watched as the soldiers went in for an attack. The crowd watched in horror as Vincent let loose an animosity toward their protectors. He clawed off their armor and left gushing wounds on their chests and backs. As he battled one that lured him away, another came from behind him with a sword held high. Vincent caught the predator in his sights and quickly roundhouse kicked the one he dueled. That incapacitated that one and Vincent set his sights on the approaching hunter. The soldier brought down his sword but met a sudden stop. He looked into the demonic eyes of Vincent and looked to his sword to find that Vincent caught it in his hand. Vincent growled and brought an open palm to the broad center of the sword. It shattered on contact and the helpless soldier fell. Fear encompassed him and looked on in terror as Vincent slowly dismembered the platoon.

Vincent held up a soldier by his neck… ten inches off the ground. He turned his attention to the King, "Is that best you have? Do not make me laugh. Give me a challenge! These people want a spectacle! Of course, they came for an execution but… well, I can give them that."

"Enough! Send in the next group!" the King ordered.

Vincent smirked. "Thank you."

( . ) -----------\

"Let me out!" Zelda screamed at the door of her bedroom. Ever since she made it to the castle, the guards locked her inside her room. Tears that ran down her face ruined her mascara. She could not stand the idea that her husband was being executed. She banged on the wooden door again and tried to get it open.

"No can do, princess," a voice said from the other side. "By order of the King, and my honor as an Aegis, I have to keep you in there."

"You little," Zelda started. "I know the real, honorable Aegis. Vincent is by far a greater then you. And why don't you care? He is your blood and he is being killed as we speak! Are you truly that heartless?"

"Listen princess," Alistor said. "Vincent isn't what I'd call honorable. Given the chance, he'll play dirty. Besides, Vincent has always been the prodigal son. The first born and first in line for the Aegis legacy; always the best at everything; think I can get any attention?"

"This is your brother's life!" Zelda screamed. "And… my love."

Alistor sighed. "I'm sorry. I just- Vincent's always been- he never- I just don't know…"

"Help me!" Zelda said. "We can help them before they meet the axe."

Silence what Zelda heard for the few moments. She wondered what did Alistor decide. The door soon rattled and opened as she looked at it. Alistor stood with his jade eyes. He kept them away from the princess. He was feeling the ramifications of the evil he had done.

"I don't want to believe its too late…" he said. "We have to hurry princess."

Zelda nodded and the two took off down the hall.

( . ) -----------\

Vincent snickered. "Hand me more of these and you wont have an army anymore."

The King cursed under his breath. He had one chance left. "Send in Ursa. I'm sure he can stop this beast!"

The floorboards creaked as the man that defeated Vincent before stepped onto the scaffold. He stood there, seven feet tall with his enormous mallet. He slung the war hammer onto his shoulders and stared at Vincent. Vincent smirked as he looked at his new opponent. He played with his fingers as Ursa eased over to Vincent. Readying his fists, Vincent rushed over to the bear of a man and shot him with his left. The crowd gasped as his fist was caught in the gargantuan hand of their champion. Vincent winced as he felt the Ursa squeezing his armored hand. He watched as the white metal began to crack. With unnatural agility, he managed to turn his body upside down to kick Ursa in the face. His foot met the same fate as his hand and then he was thrown away.

Vincent grunted as sat up from the floor. He looked up and in the sky loomed the mallet dangling above his head. Vincent raised his arms over his head as the hammer came crashing down. The hammer crashed through the boards along with Vincent. Everyone screamed, especially Malon, as it did. The King sat smugly in his chair. Then it turned into a scowl as he saw his daughter and Alistor walked into the castle market. They ran up to scaffold and looked in alarm as they noticed the hammer stuck within the boards. Link looked up and noticed his princess and instantly regained his sanity.

"Father, what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

The King shrugged, "It was the Aegis' fault. And he failed at it. So now, we can get on with Link's demise."

"Not… yet…" said a strained voice. Everyone looked over to see Vincent climb out of the whole. He cracked his neck and looked over to Ursa. "Not by a long shot." Vincent clenched his fist and ran to Ursa. He leaped and sweep kicked the feet under Ursa. As Ursa lay on the ground, Vincent hopped on top of him and pummeled him with lefts.

"Vincent, stop!" Malon yelled out.

Another left stopped just dead near Ursa's bloodied face. Vincent looked down to the blood that covered the cracked gauntlet. He closed his fist and most of the guard broke away. He stood up and looked down at his hands. He shook his head and looked over to the King. "It's done. I won."

"Not yet…" the King said.

Guards came in quickly piled up on Vincent. Jess stepped into the make shift ring. The soldiers finally let Vincent go with his hands chained up to spikes on the boards. Vincent could not move his hands or feet and Jess unsheathed his blade. The redhead grunted as Jess neared with his blade. Finally, the boards broke free and Vincent's right hand was free. It found Jess' face and knocked out the snotty prince. Vincent sighed and collapsed to the floor.

"Alistor Aegis! Go in there and finish him off!" the King bellowed, his face now red with rage.

Alistor jumped to the scaffold and looked at his brother. He turned to the King; "I'm not raising my sword to my brother again." Alistor turned to Vincent and helped with the chains.

"You cannot do this!" the King yelled out.

"Father, what is wrong with you? Why are you so intent on killing the Aegis? They only want to make peace yet you keep them at bay. They are a noble family. And why do you want to kill Link? Father… daddy… I love him. We are married. Why can't you accept it?" Zelda asked as she neared her father.

"Their father, Vincent Dante Aegis, was once a close friend," the King explained. "I thought that once I became King that the Aegis could finally be accepted as a royal family. The she came into her lives. Heather Pegasus. A girl that once worked in a store in town and we were both madly in love with her." Tears welled up in his eyes. "She came between us and became the spike that split us apart. The day I asked her to marry me, she left me for him."

"That explains a lot," Vincent said. He looked to Link, now free from the guards. He watched him as he neared them. "Mom and dad don't speak any of that though."

"I only tried to protect Zelda," the King said. "That's all. As a commoner, you have more freedom than a royal figure. You choose who to marry and option of leaving one for another. I found that out the hard way but I was insanely jealous of it. I knew that having you two together would only lead to a seed of love being planted."

"Sir, I would not break Zelda's heart. Ever," Link said. "Don't worry. Still, you almost had us killed. Vincent has suffered and sacrificed so much for Zelda and I."

"Really?" the King asked.

"Yes, father," Zelda answered. "Please, just let Link and I be happy with each other. I know now that you only had me on your mind. Thank you but I'm old enough to find out by myself. I have wings so let me leave the nest."

"Whoa, lets not all take my metaphorical views," Vincent said.

Alistor chuckled, "Same old Vincent. I just realized, I'm getting a sister-in-law aint I?"

"Sir, I protected these two with my life," Vincent said. "They deserve each other and I don't think no one else can love each other more. Well, of course there is still Malon and I but… never mind. Point is, just accept it now."

"Link, please come over," the King requested. Link complied and walked over to the King. The King took Link's hand, "I am deeply sorry, will you forgive an old fool like me? Forgive an old man who only tried to protect his daughter to an overzealous point."

Link bit his lip, "I… forgive you."

A/N: So like… one more chapter. Crap, its going to be odd numbered. I hate that.


	13. The Last Flight

A/N: The absolute last chapter… I'll miss writing for this story.

The Last Flight

Zelda knelt down before her father. She closed her eyes and waited for one of the biggest moments in her life to occur. Her father, the King stood above her with a golden crown over her head. Jewel encrusted and shining a holy golden light, it wasn't the petite tiara Zelda was used to. Before her father placed the crown on her head, she looked up. She realized that she was going to be queen soon and that meant total rule over the country. Panic set in before Zelda felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see her husband smiling at her.

Zelda closed her eyes again and let her father place the crown upon her head. The crowd of citizen behind the royal family roared in cheers and applause. Zelda stood up with her new crown weighing her head down immensely. She looked over to Link and quickly embraced him. The King stepped down from his high position and gestured the way for Zelda to climb. Zelda walked up the small steps and looked to see the giant crowd that awaited a few words from the queen.

She bit her lip.

She looked down at the podium. Zelda ran her fingers over its carved oak and then looked back up. All eyes were on her. She was there new queen. "Um… hi."

Soft chuckle came from the crowd.

"I know that I had acted a bit selfish months ago. It wasn't right for me to just leave Hyrule if it were for only for my happiness. Although I wouldn't change it if I were to go back, it wasn't fair to you all. I'll make sure to act with the interest of the people in mind. I hope you can all forgive me for putting you through such a crisis. Still… I only want to be a queen that you will all love."

Zelda watched over the crowd. She peeped and smiled at all the civilians who were grateful for Zelda to be queen. Then she caught sight of a certain redhead couple. Zelda remembered it as if it were yesterday. Vincent was free of charges and immediately married Malon. Zelda was sure he barely had time to even take off his battle gauntlets. Now they stood there together, along with a young Aegis in Malon's arms.

Vincent stood proud and tall, obviously with the thought in thinking he was a factor in Zelda's coronation. His pure white ceremonial armor covered his body. The one article he was missing was a helm. His armor was also redesigned from the animalistic gauntlets he wore so long ago. It was more streamlined, finer, and more regal. The same red trim accompanied his new armor. His red cape billowed softly as it clung to his shoulders. Malon was at his side, cradling their child.

"Are you thinking of something?" Link asked Zelda. "You've been staring at them for a while."

"I'm wondering how they have a child before us," Zelda answered.

"Children?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow. "You actually want one?"

"A few, to be exact," Zelda said. She turned back to the crowd. "There is one person I have yet too truly thank. He was there when no one else was. He was the reason Link and I was able to become married. He shielded us from harm and guided us through adversity. A true person to his name… Vincent Dante Aegis II, could you please come up here?"

Vincent looked around to make sure he was the one Zelda addressed. Smiling, he made his way through the crowd and climbed up to Zelda. Zelda couldn't help but admire the way his armor shown brightly. "Yes my queen?"

"Vincent… we've been through so much. You know me as Zelda and lets just leave it as that. Now, kneel before me," Zelda demanded.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "Talk about being close."

"You idiot, I want to do something," Zelda said. "Kneel."

Vincent sighed and fell to one knee. He looked up to Zelda, "Anything else?"

Zelda turned to the crowd, "My first act as queen… is to knight this man. He will finally be admitted into Hyrule with no evils. He may be an Aegis but that is all. That is his name he bares but doesn't reflect his self." Zelda looked back down to Vincent, "Could you hand me one of your swords?"

Vincent drew his crescent blue blade and handed it to Zelda. Zelda took the sword and placed it gently on his shoulder. "I dub thee… Sir Vincent the Scarlet."

Vincent smirked, "Awesome, talk about a title. Wonder if dad will be surprised."

"Please rise," she said.

Vincent stood and looked over to see Malon come through the crowd. "Never thought I'd be the one to be the first knighted Aegis."

"You should be extremely proud of yourself, Vincent," Zelda said. "You have a beautiful family that I hope Link and I will soon have."

"She is quite a beautiful young girl," Link added. He turned to Zelda, "Do you want to get started now?"

Zelda opened her mouth but quickly closed it.

Vincent and Malon started to laugh.

Link and Zelda kissed each other and then parted their lips. "I love you, Link."

"I love you to, Zelda."

A/N: Short but sweet chapter, no? Hope you liked it all.


	14. Super Special Chapter 14

Super Special Chapter 14

Link finds Jess after a few weeks of searching for him .Now, face to face, Link had his blue eyes fixated on Jess.

"What do you want?" Jess asked.

Link quickly launched a fist to the pampered face of Jess. Now, Link was strong so when he punched the living hell out of Jess, it hurt. It hurt _bad_.

Jess fell to the floor, knocked out.

Link dusted off his hands, "No one lays a hand on my wife. Ever." Link smiled at the collapsed body of Jess and turned around to walk away.

A/N: And there you go SK, your ending tuned perfectly.


End file.
